Takeover
by Miss-JP1
Summary: For the past four years it was the same drama filled BS at Shikon High, the popular kids picked on the nobody's…who use to be somebody's…but this year, this year is different, we are different. It's time to Takeover the school in a new way.
1. Prologue

Takeover

Prologue

I decided to start this a now for some reason, mostly to see if anyone would like the story and to see if I could truly tell a story. I hope this works, enjoy…

For the past four years it was the same drama filled BS at Shikon High, the popular kids picked on the nobody's…who use to be somebody's…but this year, this year is different, we are different. It's time to Takeover the school in a new way.

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or Dragon-Ball Z or its characters. Thanks

Present Day-West City

It was a Sunday, 'the most boring day of the year,' Thought Rin. She didn't know when her punishment would end for helping her father, Uncle Vegeta and Uncle Miroku, prank her Uncle InuYasha, Uncle Koga, and Uncle Goku. And if she thought it was bad for her, it was much worse for her pranking counterparts. They were told to clean every part of the mansion and pray they can get back into their wives' good graces.

These were the times that she didn't understand her mother Kagome. Although they got along their bond wasn't as strong as she and her father it was why she ended helping with the amazing prank that would have her father's friends and mansion dipped in hot sauce, old blue cheese, mustard, ripe mayonnaise, and eggs to clean out, let alone air out.

Yeah this was colossal to the point that they would have to clean out the Tashio Mansion, and involve the 'General' i.e. Gramps Tashio to come by 'periodically' to make sure everything is on the up and up.

So no her punishment wasn't so bad in the long run if you count just her just staying in the guest room like she was at camp while her friends Trunks, Goten, Haruki, his twin sisters, her brothers' and baby sister had full reign of the house, she on the other hand had no toys, computer games, heck even a cell phone would be nice.

But noooo, not her mother, no Kagome wanted her to suffer by putting her in the worse guest wing in the mansion that only Gram Tashio and Gram-gram Higurashi used when visiting.

The only words she had when she was placed her in the guest room was, "Be happy I love you enough not to make this worse on you like I did your father, he has no face mask at the moment!"

'Really that was the reason why…hmmm…mothers' She thought, "Well since I am here alone, serving out my sentence I might as well find something to do. Rin started searching around the room for something that would stop her exceedingly long punishment because she knew if she looked at the light blue clock on the pale green wall that she would be pissed that time had not gone by.

She started under her mother's bed and ended up with nothing. But boxes that had baby toys from Akira, Ry, and Aiko's birth in there. 'OK…'

"Hey Rin why are you under there?" As Trunks approached the bed with a raised eyebrow.

"Too get away from you Trunks…Ow" Rin said as she hit her head on the bed rail. Trunks ran to Rin's side helping her up.

"Two in a row huh, first you help my dad, your dad and Uncle Miroku, with you ending up here, then you hit your head with your negligence" Trunks said as he sat on the bed, "Tsk, Tsk Rin I thought I knew yo-"He didn't finish the sentence when Rin punched him in the stomach.

The death glare that followed was almost funny before Rin thought about her current predicament, then sat on the bed. "So why are you here? To mock me for helping your dad when you seriously wanted to join in? What…" Rin huffed gauging his reaction.

With a sheepish grin he said, "Nope I really wanted to say I told you so but, well first I told you so, second the toys are great by the way, and third your mom said that you were allowed one person to see you" He jumped down from the bed for a moment placed his hands on hips, puffed out his chest and smiled.

Rin smiled the sweetest smile when she said "And of all of the children downstairs they thought to send the most annoying, arrogant little boy up here to keep me company. Keh my mother must love me so." She kept up her smile knowing the now peeved Trunks was glaring are her. It was then she laughed.

Choosing to ignore her Trunks moved back to the bed "You know Aunt Kagome isn't so bad, have you seen my mom, man is she a glory hog"

"True but not as bad as my mom already saying that I'm too much of a tomboy for my own good. I'm sorry I just like my dad more." Rin crossed her arms then jumped off of the bed. The 8-year-old was on a mission to find something in the room that can help her waste time.

"Hey if you want to stay here, help me with finding something to do" Rin said as she looked through the dressers, then the vanity in the kiddy corner of the room.

"OK but if I find money hidden in the floors like last time before we decided to include Goten and was caught it's all mine" Rin grimaced at the response. Goten the other stooge in waiting was just as sweet as Goku his father so much so, he tells the truth all the time.

So when asked the last time about the missing 500 dollars they found in a floor safe that of course was her father's, Goten told on them so quickly, when her dad used every guilt trip in the book. Then he was given ice cream for his troubles, while Trunks and Rin were told to pull the weeds in the yard. A chore that her father already didn't want to do, and in the end proved to her mother that he was a saint for 'finishing' a chore on the list. A chore that they finished with their dad as the hard task master.

"Alright but if I find any money then it is mine also, got it?"

"Yes, I got it and let's move out" Over the last few minutes they looked around the room of dressers, vanities, bed, and office desk and came up empty. Rin shook her head the almost bare room. 'Really nothing' She sighed now trying not to despise her mother for giving her his punishment.

"I give up" She yelled near the office desk, then banged her hand hard against the top of the dresser causing Trunks to stop, which opened the top drawer again. She was going to close it back when she saw some type of red ribbon in back of the dresser.

"Hey, Trunks come over her, look-" She said as she started to pull at the ribbon to get whatever it was out. As she pulled the ribbon out she moved a pale green book. 'That's odd, would this be my grandparents book or something?' She looked at the book perplexed, the color was her mom's favorite just like the guest room. It was the old pale green you see in your grandparents' room and her mom adored it.

"You brought me out of my spot for a book" He huffed walking over to her. She opened the book looking at the first pages and answered, "Wait a minute, let's look it may have something important in it"

"And if it doesn't, then what?" He raised his eyebrow

"Then we continue looking for something to do, Ok?" She said starting to look at the first pages and saw that it was definitely her mother's writing. She would know because it got her and Trunks out of lot of trouble at school, when she sometimes 'forged' her mom's name. A trick her Uncle InuYasha taught her just to get back at her dad at the company they run, where minor of the errors made 'happen' to be in her father's name. It was weird that he taught her that trick, just like Sesshoumaru's and InuYasha's brotherly relationship but so far they haven't been caught.

"Hmmm, Ok" He said as he sat back on the bed with his friend. "There is a dilemma though how are we going to read all of this with just one book."

"Well we can hold it together and read aloud. Like take turns doing this because it looks kinda interesting" She said holding one end.

"Alright I'll start" Trunks said holding the book on the other side.

"Yeah because your mom is the only glory hog, huh" Rin smirked at him.

Trunks smirked back "Well I won't lie, but I come from an arrogant dad and glory hog mom, so it comes and goes"

"Anyway begin" She rolled her eyes at him as he started reading the first chapter. What Rin didn't realize though that she was more like her mother than she thought.

End of Chapter 1

As always review. Thanks


	2. Chapter 1

Takeover

Chapter 1-The Beginning Part One

I mixed in a few characters from Dragon-Ball Z as you may have seen in the prologue. Just because, and of course this is a Kagome/Sesshoumaru story

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or Dragon-Ball Z or any of its characters.

Chapter One

 _Ten Years earlier_

Kagome couldn't tell if this was something she needed to do or wanted to do when she arrived at the Tashio basement where her mother stayed sometimes when the family needed her over the weekends. As she looked at the pale green journal she just purchased at the local drugstore.

But per usual the elder Sesshomaru Tashio, pissed her off and because her mother work for them most nights, what she wanted to say would not bode well for her mother and the rest of the Tashio Family. Well…InuYasha would love the digs she could bring up against his brother but to be the bigger person she would just tell her story another way.

"Hmmm…Let's see, where do I start, I could talk about how me, I mean isn't that how journals work. To talk about yourself and the things that are happening in your life." She mumbled to herself. It would get her mind off of the comment made about her worn but comfortable shoes. 'Damn that Sesshomaru for speaking the truth, but the shoes are so comfy.'

'Ok enough about him what do I write about.' Taking a seat on the red velvet couch she pondered. "I know, I'll talk about my life now as a High School senior and the rough road getting here" Kagome almost shed a tear about everything that has happen to her and the friends she could have had and even lost.

"Yeah, this journal should be about the now, but to really explain it I have to go back to the past, alright here goes nothing…"

 _8_ _th_ _grade_

 _Kagome was one of the belles of the ball or in this case the middle school social with her baby blue puff dress with her usually straight black hair pulled up in a bun. She was with her long time best friend Bulma who was in a pink dress and one of her cousins Chi-Chi who was in purple dress as they talked to all of their peers that mattered, and some that didn't as the first semester was almost finished. Being part of the 'it' girls always had its work cut out for them but they were able to balance it by being fair to everyone…well as much as it would allow them to be._

 _Right now though Kagome was attempting to assist the lovely Bulma Briefs with Vegeta Ouji, the very arrogant asshole who happen to 'allow' Bulma to work with him on a science project that was due next week. It was very obvious that they like each other, as much as they were cute. Kagome and Chi-Chi wanted to seize the moment and 'help' them on their way._

 _Kagome decided at that moment to stop whatever she was doing to walk to the other side of the room to the 'boys' section to seek Vegeta out because after all he was going to be with the most popular girl in school Bulma Briefs. No one was like her best friend in the looks department with the beautiful aquamarine hair and dark blue eyes who wouldn't go for her. Since she was afraid to go up to said boy she would do the work for because hey that's friends are for._

 _As Kagome made way to Vegeta and his entourage which consisted of Sesshomaru, and her other cousin Miroku she was stopped by Hojo who was smart, healthy, very annoying and tapping on the back of her shoulder stopping her progress she looked over her shoulder at him._

" _Hey Kagome, I just wanted to tell you that you look great this evening, it looks like you've been keeping up with your exercises you told me about last time we spoke to each other, You know I have some other-"He stopped when Kagome put her hand up. Usually she feigned ignorance and went along with Hojo just to get him out of her face but this time she had no remorse for her next words._

" _Well Hojo tonight I just don't care about any damn exercises you have and since you are not the person I want to speak to please get out of my face before I do something I regret" She said not even turning to him and continued to Vegeta. Hojo stood there looking at the girl he liked shocked that she effectively shut him down, still starry eyed he still loved her._

" _Hey, Ouji what are you looking to do with my best friend because it is obvious she likes you and you like her and we aren't in elementary school any more so…" she boldly trailed off looking the man that thought the sun revolved around just him. It always surprised her though that he even like Miroku enough to call friend since Miroku was a good yet perverted apprentice monk._

 _The same as her eventually seeing if she wanted to become a priestess at her mother's shrine when she got older. Now the other boy standing next to him Sesshomaru Tashio, she could understand they were very similar therefore it worked, both were rich, arrogant, always scowling males who you could never read. Many people stated that Sesshomaru liked Kagome but didn't know if he would ever act upon asking her. Plus, she was with InuYasha, who she cared about._

" _Hello cousins and how are you this fine evening" Miroku said as if Kagome hadn't said anything. By now Bulma was now behind her pulling at her arm and Chi-Chi on Kagome other side with her hands on her hips._

" _Great Miroku, just getting Vegeta to admit that he likes and wants to go out with Bulma, now move and let the teen talk alright." Kagome said with equally mocking response._

 _Miroku put his hands up in surrender and turned to Vegeta who had a deeper scowl on his face at the woman who dared interrupt him from his thoughts and Miroku's usual banter. But before he spoke he looked at his friend Sesshomaru with a slight smirk on his face, watching what would happen next._

" _What the heck, girl did you put your little friend up to this" He stated looking over at Bulma, who blushed at the comment. The music was the only thing playing as everyone stopped to look at the other teens in the corner of the room._

" _No I can speak for myself and everyone here when I say that you like Bulma but are too scared to ask each other out" She said with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face. Bulma behind her now crossed her arms just observing the situation before she spoke._

" _She is right you know, I think you like me, I mean out of all of the people here you are glancing over at me only, like no other girl exists." Bulma said interjecting her arms now crossed, giving Vegeta a once over._

" _Well sure if you believe toads are beautiful then by all means girl you are the one I want to be with" He stated as some of the people around them laughed. Miroku attempted to smuggle a laugh and Sesshomaru just shrugged._

" _Kags…I told you this was a bad idea you shouldn't have come over here with Chi-Chi, you can never make a 'old dog learn new tricks' as my father always says" she stated as she started to walk away. Kagome was peeved at the response, like Bulma said he was looking at her then his friends all night._

" _Is your father stupid or something I am no dog and there are no new tricks to learn as you are just a lab partner to finish this stupid class and move on to high school" he stated_

" _No my dad isn't, but you know what he is Vegeta the smartest and best guys this world needs and I am right him with new inventions and ideas. But I think you already know this since our company beats yours hands down every year" Turning to Kagome she said, "Let's go we don't need this, Sesshomaru and Miroku" She waived and walked away, Kagome and Chi-Chi close on her heels._

" _I'm sorry" Kagome said as they went to a couple of chairs to sit._

" _I'm sorry also even though I didn't say much" Chi-Chi said smiling "But if it helps there are plenty of guys that like you and besides you don't need that arrogant prick Vegeta anyway. And between me and you guys I can figure out a way to punch him in the face in math tomorrow." She said with an evil grin on her face._

 _Kagome truly believed Chi-Chi could follow up with that promise since out of all of her family members she was the strongest, as her father was the biggest. The un-opposed Ox-King was the best older wrestler around no one messed with him or his daughter who was trained in mixed martial arts. And it was no secret that there no love lost between she and Vegeta since they were in the same classes, with Chi-Chi the current victor._

 _With that being said, "No punching in the face this time, as I'm sure you can find time for this during your sparring." Kagome said chuckling._

" _Ok but now I am bored, is there any party that we can go to tonight, that our parents will allow us to go to of course" She added just in case there was any confusion with Bulma who for some reason wanted to make sure her parents knew where she was at all times…ok most times. And with the look on her face this was going to be one of those 'most' times._

" _You know that weird kid Naraku…" Bulma said as she looked around the room at the boys and the girls who had not yet danced with each other._

 _Kagome shuttered, "Yeah, don't remind me" As she thought about the last time they had a project in the 7_ _th_ _grade, she went over his house where she saw his room of spiders, his 'pets' all named, it was very creepy so much so she demanded to have a new lab partner which happened to be her InuYasha._

" _Well he is having a party after this, where we can have fun until 11 PM, that's when I'll tell our parents to pick us up. There supposed to be booze there and maybe I can loosen Vegeta up a little and get him to kiss me._

" _As long as it's not Naraku showing me his 'pets' again then I am fine with it" She said as she grimaced again_

" _Alright then it's a date let finish here tell everyone we're going to the party and let's get out of here" Chi-Chi said smiling…_

Kagome stopped for a moment, to further reflect on what happened next. A lot happened that night but the biggest downfall of her life wasn't the popularity that was minor compared to losing your best friend and cousin to a bitch who truly to this day didn't deserve her title.

It was like a ripple effect, the kiss between she and Vegeta where he truly thought she was Bulma, her cousin siding with Bulma against her even though the biggest asshole Vegeta Ouji around defended Kagome. And again the one person who became the most popular girl overnight based on a technically. Yeah, she could say that it was all Tsubaki's fault but in the end it wasn't all her. It was her Kagome Higurashi, Bulma Briefs, and Chi-Chi King fault for letting all of this spiral out of control.

'But I guess they can't really say much now either, can they, or even stop anything.' She thought because what happened to her was nothing compared to what happened to the other two girls in high school. So much so that all three girls wanted nothing to do with each other and just faded to the back ground.

The guys were almost in the same boat with everyone who was in the past popular to some extent now social outcasts, only tolerated when there was a football and basketball game to consider. It was all funny to Kagome because there were others that became that way when they first arrive to high school as the 'newbies', they too were outcasts just gritting their teeth until they never had to see each other again.

Kagome put her journal down for a moment, then looked at the time to see an hour pass by. She didn't know if she wrote a lot in that time frame but it was a start, plus it was relaxing.

She would get another jump her journal tomorrow, it was late and she had to help her mother with whatever she could. She may even be able to try writing later on that night, it is a start to put all of her feelings down on paper. She placed it on the small desk and left the room to see if her mother need help.

Chapter 1 Complete

Thanks. Until next time…


	3. Chapter 2

Takeover

Chapter 2-The Beginning Part Two

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or Dragon-Ball Z, nor do I make money or anything else from them. Thanks

Shikon High School: 3rd period

This hour was great for Kagome a well-deserved free period, it gave her time to think about the journal she started. One name remained constant, well two names remained constant but she wouldn't speak about him…yet. However, now she thought of Tsubaki, the shorter female who claimed to be 5'6 bleached-blonde with hair was so bleached that it almost looked platinum, the typically cheerleader who always had a deadly streak.

If you weren't with her you were against her, like Kagome was constantly. She tried her best to stay in the back ground, but in the end she still in some way bumped heads.

Tsubaki. That name was a constant reminder of the Kagome's short comings in middle school. The day Bulma and Chi-Chi decided to stop their friendship with her was the day that the middle-ling gained more attention. Becoming more attentive to Bulma's 'broken' heart concerning Vegeta, it was also the time that she used Bulma's vulnerability against her. Her cousin Chi-Chi was no match for what the witch had in store for her too, but if she had a time line for that, it would be when Vegeta surprisingly defended her against Bulma and their kiss after the 'social.'

By the second semester of middle school Tsubaki was on top and Kagome tired of waiting on Bulma to at least speak to her decided to just become an outcast, or to stay in the back ground to not bump heads with the 'new' popular girls. In the end she received the best deal of them all. She and Vegeta just kissed when he was drunk and he thought she was Bulma. The story was much worse for Bulma when she was invited to a party and was never seen as the 'golden' girl again.

Today was Thursday and her free period should be used writing down more about her feelings and the goings on at the High School. Now was a great time to start off on the first days of High School.

Hopefully something random would not happen where she was in detention with the same nine people again today. Somehow that always happened when she got caught up in a prank with Vegeta and Miroku or some guy decided she was easy enough to attempt to do something more with them because of the 8th grade debacle. Or her just having a plain conversation any guy over school and his girlfriend attempting to attack her by commenting on her being some sort of slut out to steal her man. She knew she went off track a bit so taking out her journal she started to write.

 _9_ _th_ _grade Shikon High_

 _Kagome just observed the new popular girls while waiting on Vegeta to finish talking to the teacher about some extra credit opportunities since he was only doing 'average' in Math. Which was a joke since the guy was a complete genius, just very lazy. That's what being on the football team got you though, time to pretend to care about your studies. It was no secret nowadays that she and Vegeta became friends. He came up to her after defending her to Bulma and said that she was a brave girl speaking to him that way that night then getting kissed by him._

 _That in turn made her laugh while she was already crying over her best friend since kindergarten. And ever since that were as thick as thieves, along with one of the only cousins she spoke to Miroku who would come up with the best pranks. To this day the teachers still didn't know how Miroku was able to make the pipes rain a grape kool-aid heaven, where all of the faucets came out the sweetened grape drink for hours. All they knew was he was in detention for 'unorderly conduct' and told not to do it again. In Miroku fashion though he was at it the next week and sometimes had some competition from a new freshman no longer in monk services Krillin Toshi._

 _The only person she was still at odds with was Sesshoumaru, no matter what she did to attempt to impress him he still looked coolly at her like she was a bug he wanted to destroy, the typical rich kid that looked down at the poor. Like she used to think of Vegeta, a spoiled, pamper, arrogant prick until she got to know that under the tough exterior and discovered that he was just a big softie. So like Bulma she stayed away from Sesshoumaru's nonsense which usually works unless they happen to be in the same class and make some smart remark about her._

… _But back to the present where it looked like the two girls were in a deep conversation with each other. She pretended not to listen, but then couldn't help it._

" _What do you mean Tsubaki that I'm not fun enough to hang around?" Bulma said with her arms crossed around her chest she was wearing a cute red t-shirt and blue jeans as they waited on Chi-Chi to meet up with them._

" _Honestly they should be honored to be in my presence" she said almost growling at the fact someone who even dare to say that she wasn't fun enough._

" _Don't shoot the messenger but it's just idle talk I suppose" She waved her hand in the air as like it was unimportant. "But listen, maybe people would love you more if you came to my party this weekend, you know loosen up a little" She said smiling when Chi-Chi came over they walked further down the hall._

 _Chi-Chi then looked over at her cousin with a look for any type of forgiveness when Kagome just frowned at her she shook her head and look at Bulma and yes even Tsubaki. "You guys didn't start without me right" she said as she plastered a smile on her face. Like Vegeta there was no real love lost between she and Tsubaki, they both knew it but didn't want to alert Bulma._

 _In Chi-Chi's mind it should be Kagome standing here with them as she always had been the most level head about things. Kagome was the balance of the group, where she couldn't fight that well Chi-Chi was able to then defend her, where Bulma became too cocky and arrogant at times, there was Kagome to find a better solution that benefited everyone, Kagome was a fair popular girl. Tsubaki to Chi-Chi was a bad fit for them, she was too prissy, the type of girl that you knew was just for herself and if she wanted it all she would figure out a way to get it._

 _That was the real reason why she stayed with Bulma instead of siding with Kagome when everything in 8_ _th_ _grade went south. She didn't know the real extent of the situation but she also didn't think that Kagome would just go after Vegeta without other factors involved. One of the factors being InuYasha at the time they were together and Tsubaki's jealously towards the relationship since the 7_ _th_ _grade._

 _At that time InuYasha made his feelings known to Tsubaki when she attempted to 'talk' to him at the time. InuYasha stated as plain as day that 'he had a girl that cared about him, not the income he has, so in the end he had no time for bitches in heat'. The statement was so great and broadcasted throughout the school at the time that his half-brother even respected the answer by patting him on the back. Ever since Tsubaki has been figuring out a way to take down both InuYasha and Kagome, which succeeded when Vegeta kissed Kagome._

 _The second factor that night was all of the booze served at Naraku's party everyone was buzzed that night so it was no wonder that things that happened the way that they happened. In the end Chi-Chi went with Bulma more so to protect her from Tsubaki although it was a hard road convincing Bulma at times to take other people feelings into consideration with the other girl around, just based on the fact that sometimes the things Bulma said things to people that could rub them the wrong way but instead of finding a solution Tsubaki encouraged it. Which instead of just being known popular kids with respect they were girls known as a threat, a group of girls who sometimes used peer pressure to gain their respect._

 _Somehow that didn't sit well with her knowing that people did not really respect them currently, just tolerated them. However, "Did I miss something guys" she said looking at the girls._

" _Well yeah we are going to Tsubaki's party this Friday to 'take our mind off of things'" Bulma said with her books in hand._

 _Chi-Chi looked at her friend cautiously, "Really… because that's how unwanted situations happened in the first place, which cost your best friend" She said looking back at Kagome who pretended to look elsewhere still waiting outside of home room._

" _See Bulma this is what I am talking about, Chi-Chi you always bring out the worse in a situation, just because of one unfortunate time cause by your cousin by the way, you feel like the history will repeat itself." Tsubaki said crossing her arms over her chest._

" _Because it just might, with you front and center just like the last time."_

" _Chi-Chi you worry too much it's just a party" Bulma said cutting her off and from the corner of her eye she saw Kagome waiting for the teen who just came out of home room to greet her. It was an understatement for Bulma to feel jealous toward the two as they now walked away from home room to the next period._

 _She was livid at Vegeta for allowing Kagome to kiss him, and for Kagome for pretending to play innocent by saying that he was only thinking of her. He still would not even talk to her to this day unless she made the attempt to talk to Kagome for an obvious mistake, but Bulma couldn't see herself apologize for what she saw…that Kagome had kissed him back._

" _You know what I will be front and center for this party, to get my mind off of things right" She said looking at Tsubaki and Chi-Chi for support. Chi-Chi plastered a smile on her face for appearances, Tsubaki hugged Bulma…But neither teen caught the evil look across Tsubaki's face, a face determined to destroy._

Kagome was interrupted when she heard the first bell ring for her 4th period at least it was lunch. 'Damn' she thought if only she had a few more minutes she stated as she quickly picked up her books and started to the lunchroom from the school library. As she walked to the class she bumped into some guy on her way by mistake who decided to be a smart ass.

"Hey sweetie you can touch me all day if you want to, like I know you're the type of woman who would put out for it, so how about it huh..." he said with his arms wide open, eyebrow raised waiting on her to come back to him.

'Really' Why was that the first thing guys talk about when it comes to her and what happened four years ago over a kiss. 'Damn you Tsubaki' She knew she was going to be in detention again this afternoon, when she went back to him with a smile on her face. She placed her arms around his shoulders to get him comfortable then kicked him where the sun didn't shine twice. The last thought Kagome when the librarian rushed to the guy and glared at her was, 'Detention is worth it today.'

Chapter 2 Complete

I wanted to show what was going to happen to the other girls by Kagome telling another story within this story. In Chapter 3 and beyond we will see the main characters more. Thanks again…


	4. Chapter 3

Takeover

Chapter 3-Meet the Detention Crew

This story is rated M and also please if you are offended by some of the language in the chapter I apologize in advance.

I do not own InuYasha or Dragonball-Z or any of their characters. Thanks

After School Detention 7th period

Detention was always a ball of joy. Kagome meant that with such sarcasm that it almost wasn't funny. She always remembered the other nine students that were always with her because of two people she hated the most. In some respect they hated them too, for although it wasn't voiced they all were in detention for some reason or another because of them.

For instance, the blue haired beauty sitting in the back of the classroom Bulma was there playing on her phone tuning the world out. Her ocean-like eyes as bleak as the days past where she was the queen bee of the high school and middle school. Kagome never got the chance to state why Bulma wasn't in the 'popular' click anymore but a ninth grade party with lots of booze always did that to a person. Even ones that didn't figure out they were played until the next week in school. And if you thought she had it bad Bulma got the worse of it for she lost her other best friend Chi-Chi and became the biggest 'slut' in school.

Apparently the party they went to was two-fold that night the first part was Bulma and Chi-Chi having a huge argument when Bulma was buzzed and did want to go home. No one knew what happened to Chi-Chi after that but Bulma ended up upstairs with Naraku who decided that she needed more booze when she started talking about Vegeta. In the end she somehow ended up in a local newspaper naked in the middle of the bed with two girls and two guys flanked on each side of her.

The title 'FRESH MEAT WILD' that took precedent to her very pissed parents the next morning they heard and saw it at their usual breakfast. Nothing could save her that week or for the next two and a half years, when Tsubaki stated in front of everyone that she was unworthy to be in anyone's presence. Bulma took it to heart and kept to herself and assisted her unforgiving father on new projects at Capsule Corp.

The one thing that happened to Bulma though was she learned to fight back especially when she received the same treatment as Kagome did, men attempting to talk to then like they were sluts, then when they attempting to talk to guys about school related information, there is usually a chick in school 'claiming' that they were stealing their man, the list goes on. Kagome felt that it was the only way she was here again, in this after school hellhole.

Kagome sat in the middle next to Sango mostly because she didn't want to talk to Chi-Chi who was seated up front, she was the cousin she still couldn't forgive. They were family Kagome knew just like Kikyo and Miroku but at least with them she knew how they were. Chi-Chi just blindsided her by joining Bulma, and while we are on the topic of Chi-Chi…

After Chi-Chi was dumped by Bulma and it wasn't known what really happened to her, from word-of-mouth she heard that when she stopped fighting for Bulma and started to leave the party that she was jumped and assaulted by seven guys. From the whispers heard she was so frightened of everything until one day she went back to train in martial arts again from a year hiatus and no one touched her. Kagome couldn't confirm the rumors since they weren't speaking to each other but it was most likely why she was her today, she beat someone's ass for attempting to mess with her.

The girl sitting next to her had an interesting story. Sango was a transfer student, she arrived just when Tsubaki gained power as a freshman Sango was the 5'9 dark brown haired beauty who started to become more popular than Tsubaki, which of course didn't sit well with her and she decided to 'kick' her ass, which didn't work. Sango ended up destroying her especially when she mentioned her sickly brother Kohaku. Tsubaki being the coward she was decided to be her friend, while plotting her demise. The next thing they all knew Sango was avoiding any male contact as Naraku bragged about how easy Sango was in his bed, he even had photos that were 'mistakenly' posted in the school newspaper.

Ah yes the next student she hated in this school Naraku. He was the one of reasons why the next six students that had yet to arrive, would be with her again today in detention. Another reason Kagome deduced Tsubaki continued to have such power. It all made sense to her that in 8th grade she was duped by both of them through the party he had. The only problem other than the underage drinking was how to truly prove it. One could say that it was the party but after that night no one heard of Naraku until the 'rise' of Tsubaki happened. She had Naraku who fit into all of her day-to-day wrath she unleashed to everyone.

Which brought her to the final female who just stormed in like a tornado Ayame. The 5'5 red hair beauty almost had the same story as Sango. She transferred to the school in the 10th grade and started to gain more popularity than Tsubaki based upon her looks. Tsubaki decided to pretend to be her friend but didn't embarrass her in the way she did Sango no she did something worse, one call to her parents that she was pregnant was all it took for her father to almost disown her until he found out that she wasn't pregnant. She however still had to get quarterly check-ups from her doctor.

"Hey I didn't miss much in hell did I" She said sitting next to Kagome and Sango the middle of the classroom.

"No the sub just got her-"Sango didn't finish that sentence when two guys slid into the classroom while the other two guys were on their tail as they attempted to get in another hit. The girls all stood up not wanting to be in the way but wanting to know who won this time. It seemed like Sesshoumaru and Vegeta were on the same side today as they went after Koga and Karrarot i.e. Goku. Sesshoumaru ended up going to the ground to choke Koga as Vegeta smirked and did the same with Goku. But don't count the other two guys out as they found their way to their counter-parts necks each choking each other.

"Stop it this instance both of you or Sesshoumaru I will get your mother and no one wants that to happen" The teacher yelled and the boys very reluctantly stopped with Sesshoumaru getting in the last slap to Koga's face.

'Oh yeah, his mother is the principal of the school' Kagome thought for the most part no one messed with her. The only problem she had was catching various pranks mostly done by her cousin Miroku and the usual wrath done by Tsubaki and Naraku.

"Hn, if you mean she is going to do nothing like she always does, then sure call her" He said almost mimicking her thoughts as he dusted himself off then went to the back of the classroom.

"Pussy, he's so scared of his mommy" Vegeta said as he moved to middle section of the back side of the room. And if looks could kill Vegeta would be dead by Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru took out his I-pad and started listening to his playlist. The other boys got up and stayed in front but glared back at Vegeta and Sesshoumaru while they both smirked and held their arms out welcoming another fight.

"What was that word that you used Vegeta" the teacher said as she went back to her seat glaring.

"I said he was a rookie for loving his mother too much" He said from his seat and the teacher seemed to believed it as she pulled up her book and continued to read. Bulma looked over at him with a slight smile on her face at the teacher's stupidity.

Vegeta Ouji was one third of the Undefeated Shikon High Dog Demons football team who was just…Vegeta. He was the offensive side of the game. He's always been a short tempered prick ever since kindergarten when they met, to his defense his father is practically the same way. Piss him off in any way, for any reason, and he will kick your ass. Vegeta is your typically bully.

But how did he get on Tsubaki's shit list you say. Well like her ex InuYasha, Vegeta embarrassed her in the 8th grade when she attempted to date him. And in Vegeta fashion he told everyone that 'he would never sleep with a girl who feels like her shit doesn't stink and if he wanted to lower himself to so bimbo he would have slept with any female in school.' Thus he made her shit list ever since. You see Sesshoumaru, Vegeta and Miroku who had yet to arrive for some reason, were all friends, now Sesshoumaru and Vegeta are and I say this loosely 'frenemies.'

To this day only Sesshoumaru and Miroku are friends and Vegeta and Miroku and I are friends. Vegeta had always been a loner of sorts and so had Sesshoumaru however the middle school counselor at the time thought it would be a good idea to put them together. It worked until Tsubaki and Naraku wanted their revenge. They were able to break the up them up by Tsubaki going over Vegeta's house and managed to fool his father into getting into his house to obtain photos of his mother who died when Vegeta was in the 5th grade due to a car accident in a bad snow storm.

Naraku blew up the photos and sent them around school while Tsubaki attempted to give Vegeta the original photos while saying that Sesshoumaru gave them to her then ripped them apart in his face. With no recourse or way to know if Tsubaki went to his home and since Sesshoumaru was the only one who had the privilege to see his home, let's just say the battles began. It stopped their friendship for the most part and only two people that pissed them off enough to get them talk to each other or get along was Koga and Goku but that's later.

Sesshoumaru was the second part of the Shikon High Dog Demons squad, the defense. It was rumored that he would lead the team to their next state title and he was looked at by the best colleges since the 11th grade. Like Vegeta he was a loner but didn't bully you like Vegeta did, unless you pissed him off like InuYasha if he was a part of the school. That's another story also but for now you are wondering how he got on Tsubaki's shit list, he wasn't on her list as much as he was Naraku's.

It was no secret that Naraku and his father Onigumo of Muso Electronics hated the entire Tashio family as they were the main suppliers that assisted Capsule Corp and Ouji industries in robotics, from the current principal which is his mother to Touga Tashio, InuYasha even the sweet mother Izayoi was on Naraku's shit list.

So since he couldn't trick Sesshoumaru by inviting him to a party at his home. Naraku had one of his lackey's drug one of his drinks, they dragged him in the empty locker rooms and dressed him in women's clothes and makeup marks all over his face. By the time Sesshoumaru woke up he had a couple of photos attached to him along with a note from 'Vegeta' that said welcome to the world of drag, you FAG.

After that they were had no association with each other unless it was with they said some snide comment to Koga or Goku which then resulted in a fight.

Speaking of Kakkarot or Goku which is his middle name by the way. He is the third most important person in Shikon High's football and basketball teams. At the moment football season was in play for him in the final semesters he would be involved in getting the basketball team in the state finals. Right now in the front with his associate Koga he nursed a black eye.

Goku was a cheery, happy, sweet guy with hair that went everywhere and taller than Vegeta by 6 inches putting him at about 6'3, now how he got on Tsubaki's shit list she didn't know. But rumor had it that his parents died because of constant drug use. Goku no matter what at the time, always saw the good in things even with his messed up situation.

Goku knew how to take the world around him in stride and he did until Tsubaki befriended him in the 10th grade when he first showed up a little after Ayame in the spring. He thought that he could trust her at the time but boy was he wrong, he instead became her next victim. Somehow Tsubaki found out more about Goku's parents with some information and started associating those facts of his parents being drug users with Goku. When word got back to him it almost broke him.

Everyone now thought he was a user and untrustworthy therefore making him a useless guy unless he helped win championships. With no one to talk to him, he became a former shell of himself. Almost like Bulma he stayed to himself no longer the happy guy we all use to know. He did still talk to Koga but even that was rare. And he still had his guardian Gohan who had him in counseling. Beyond that people always took his kindness for weakness for they underestimated who he was then, to who he is now and when they did it always ended badly or in a fight like today with Sesshoumaru or Vegeta.

Ah Koga…What to say about Koga and how he was on the enemy shit list. Again this goes back to Naraku and the basketball team. In the last semesters after being undefeated in football Koga pulls up the rear in being the captain of an undefeated basketball team along with Goku as co-captain. He was able to start at Shikon High School when he like Sango started in the 9th grade. He made it known that he was he best for the basketball team and he would be captain of the freshmen and sophomore teams.

Of course that didn't sit well with the current captain Naraku and when they went one-on-one Koga beat him hands down therefore earning the title of captain. He was able to gain some popularity at the time until and this is just a rumor Naraku had Tsubaki pretend to go out with him for a month. He like a lot of the victims here went to one of the parties then he was stripped naked with a hot dog strapped near his butt. The photos were posted and hand delivered to his grandparent, mom and uncle who of course were mortified.

"Oh for the love of God" Said Miroku as he ran, no sprinted into the classroom. The final piece of the detention hell was finally here. He closed the door as four sets of hands attempted to grab him. He re-opened the door the slammed it harder crushing said hands, I would say that I was sorry for them but I wasn't, they got to go home after this we didn't, unless my silly cousin did something to make them wait around.

Miroku didn't care about popularity and hated both Tsubaki and Naraku. For him it more so the principle, as he lost his best friends in some way and he couldn't find a way to get them back together. It was a good thing he never attempted any pranks to the eight students in the classroom including me. As I stated before Miroku is the school prankster there is only one person that can compete against him with the numerous pranks he shelled out daily however he hated the two popular kids also, Miroku knew how to keep his ace and current friend Krillin Tashi in the background as much as possible by taking all of the detentions for said friend.

As his punishment of course he was caught almost all of the time by pranking someone. He been angry with Tsubaki ever since I was wrongly labeled a slut, his first counter to her was the numerous jokes he could graciously pissing her off with as well as spill red punch on her light blue dress in the 8th grade. His gripe with Naraku started when the photos of Sesshoumaru came out, to this day Miroku knew that Vegeta did not do that to his friend there were too many holes in the story and it wasn't Vegeta's style.

It was Naraku's and when he defended his friends he was jumped by Naraku's cronies and on his left center of his hand is a medium size black mark given to him courtesy of jagged rusty nail. These days someone is always going after him, most likely from Naraku like the door of guys that he probably pissed off today.

Miroku gave the teacher a sheepish look then walked to the middle with me and the other two girls.

"Good afternoon ladies, nice day were having right" He said as he sat next to Sango. And here was the next funny part of Miroku's story, his constant crush on Sango, no one knew if he truly meant the words or not. Grabbing her hands, he said, "Dearest Sango will you do me the honor of bearing my children after high school." Nothing could save the quick reflexes of Sango taking one of her hands and slapping Miroku's face and the huge glare that followed.

"Um Miroku maybe you should move over here" Kagome gesture to the seat in front of her as he nursed his face. He moved away slowly looking at Sango while Vegeta and Sesshoumaru laughed in back. The teacher looked over at them again, then looked back at her book probably wishing this would be over as they silently did.

Now the final question you are asking is how do I, Kagome Higurashi know all of this. Well one knows a lot when others don't think you are there, like hiding in bathrooms, pretending to be asleep or pretending to listen to your headphones at lunch.

Like I said before Tsubaki and Naraku didn't work alone, they had cronies that were more than helpful with assisting them in their dirty deeds.

Like Kagura, she was the informant of Tsubaki and Naraku, also sister of Naraku. She knew everything going on in school and tells them everything they need to know. With her jet black hair and red eyes, she was the go to girl. Some would say that she was Tsubaki's right hand girl.

Then there was Kikyo. A total drama queen and yes we are related. She always overreacted to everything and is worried about her looks, in her defense her father who was a well-known monk and my mom's brother-in-law pampered her daily but was unwilling to help immediate family, but again another story.

Kikyo was smart enough to not get on Tsubaki's bad side which kept her around, her looks almost like mine except her eyes were almost black and mine are blue. Don't let Kikyo not standing up to Tsubaki fool you, Kikyo could come up with a quickly whipped up a plan for Tsubaki to use against anyone.

Remember the seven guys mentioned earlier who may have scared Chi-Chi, well there are three of them that go to this school and are Naraku's as well as Tsubaki's go to people.

Bankotsu was one of them. The teen was a douche-bag in the highest form and felt that he was God's gift to women. He like Naraku was about 6'2 dark brown hair, with green contacts. He was a bully but not as bad as Vegeta and that depended on the situation, he usually bullied you when he knew he couldn't get caught.

Then you have Renkotsu about 6'3, who is never too far from Bankotsu, a sidekick of sorts or Bankotsu and Naraku's lookout guy.

Finally, there is Kyokotsu who is a huge man that reminds you of someone on steroids. He is 6'8 with green hair and black eyes and as dumb as a door knob, and was kept back once. He is the bodyguard of Naraku and Tsubaki, you have to go through him first to even get to them.

Together they run Shikon High however they see fit.

"Girls detention is over you can leave" The teacher said as she packed up her things. It looked like the guys had already left. Kagome, Sango and Ayame started to gather their things and walked to the door, outside there still seemed to be people lingering around looking at them. She rolled her eyes at the stupidity, for the moment being with Ayame and Sango no one would say anything to them since both girls knew how to fight. Finally, they made it out to the parking lot to see another crowd around the boys that were just in detention fighting again while another teacher and Sesshoumaru's mother came to break it up.

"Get out of the way" Snapped Bulma.

"Yeah move it" Chi-Chi said as they went to their cars.

"Bitches" Ayame said while Sango and Kagome said nothing but agreed.

Heading to the car Kagome drove off to see her cousin getting chased by some classmates and it looked like he wouldn't get away today. Any other time she would offer a ride but because of detention she had to face the wrath of her mother. This in her opinion was going to be another long year.

That's it for chapter 3, finally more backgrounds into the characters. I have mixed in some DragonBall-Z characters in the mix as the amine was my first love, however as this is a Kagome/Sesshoumaru fic it will be more focused on them in the later chapters. A little FYI I used first person some because I couldn't see myself switching third person throughout this chapter, so if you are a big person of third person sorry to disappoint. Thanks


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Takeover-The Observant Ayame

It's been a while I hope people like this story so far. Review if you like or follow me both are well appreciated. Thanks to my followers so far. So without further ado…

I do not own InuYasha or Dragon Ball Z or any of their characters. Thanks

Friday After School-The Higurashi Shrine

"Congratulations Kagome you managed to get detention in less than 5 days of starting school"

She managed to give her mother a bow to her sarcastic remark. She wasn't proud of the detention but she wasn't going to let her mom say anything about either. "To be honest mom I don't see the big deal from this detention or the thousands I received from the last 3 ½ years"

"So for you there is no problem with having to stay after school and ruining your good record. Kagome I know that you are smart but the fact that you constantly stay in trouble, worries me" She said with sincerity in her voice. Mrs. Higurashi cared about her daughter so much just like she did with Sota, she just wanted the best for her. It seemed like she did well with her studies but the small fights were another issue. There were times like these that she wished she was more like Kikyo, not the spoiled parts of her but the parts where she didn't have to stay after school for some occurrence.

"I mean how do you expect to run the shrine or even a business one day if you can't even keep your hands to yourself." She said as she signed the paper.

"I dunno know mom maybe I can be like you instead, prepared to work for a family who doesn't give a damn about you while attempting to keep up a dying shrine" Kagome regretted the words as they came out of her mouth but knew that she couldn't take them back. The look on her mother's face was sheer disappointment.

"I see, well I need to leave now and provide for us and our dying shrine" She said picking up her jacket off of the hanger in front of her home. No matter how the shrine was her mother loved it for all of the memories, Kagome really didn't know why she said it.

"Mom you know I didn't mean that, I apologize" Kagome said as she reached for her mother. She knew how hard it was for her mother knowing that she had to do it all alone, for the most part. She had her grandfather but he could only do so much. She also knew that it hurt her to work two jobs to support the family. The blessing in all if this was that she had a gracious bosses Touga Tashio and Izayoi, save a certain 6'4 silver haired hunk, sorry arrogant, douche-bag Sesshoumaru and the ex InuYasha.

"Kagome I just want what is best for you, and to of course set an example for your brother Sota" She said as she placed her coat on and touching Kagome's face. "Just please honey try not to get into so much trouble"

"Mom you know I can't promise that, but I will try"

"That's all I ask dear" She said smiling. She picked up her purse and turned to leave until she heard Kagome.

"Mom be careful, Ok" Kagome said as came to the door.

"I Will" Her mother called back walking away. Kagome watched her mom go and thought about the school she went to. 'I will do my best Mom but I really can't promise that it will happen until after I leave that place'

Monday Morning 2nd Period Math

Kagome was running late for her class, something she really didn't need at the moment. As she packed her bag with her essentials plus a project she had been working on with her mentor she placed the flash drive capsule in the front of her book bag. She started running to her Math class, not watching where she was going she bumped into someone.

"Hey watch where you are going" Damn, Kagome cringed it had to be the one person she hated most Tsubaki. Kagome looked up at her nemesis with her group glaring. Everyone was there but Kagura, and Reinkotsu. The odds were against her but she couldn't stop herself.

"Sorry about that, I guess I should watch out for people like you more often" She said smirking at Tsubaki.

"And what is that supposed to mean" Tsubaki said slightly shocked as Kagome hadn't said much to her and her group in a while. She held in her anger at the thought.

"Oh nothing, there are just people you just can't miss, now if you guys will excuse me, I'm missing class like you are" She said pushing past them as she continued to class.

"Tsubaki, it seems like Kagome has lost her way, forgets her place, Kikyo" Naraku said as he was formulating a plan. A part of him still wished to have Kagome but shook his head, that was in the past, now she needed to know her place.

"Yes Naraku"

"Remind your cousin, what her place is here in this school, come up with something quick"

"Sure Naraku" Kikyo looked in the direction her cousin went. She never like her 'holier' than everyone cousin anyway.

4th Period Lunch

Another thing about waking up late is not bringing your own lunch because of said lateness. Kagome had to stand in the long line to get subpar food. As she moved through the line she didn't see her cousin and their friends bump into her again.

"Now see Kagome that's the second time you bumped into us" Kikyo said as she made sure Kagome had her attention as Bankotsu took the device in front of her book bag.

"Actually this time you bumped into me." She said but stopped herself from speaking any further.

"You know I sure hope this doesn't become a bad habit for you, bumping into people, because I have ways that we can make you break them "Kikyo said smiling at her. The crew as Kagome sometimes called in her head them laughed with her.

"I assure you this will not become a bad habit." Kagome said trying her best to keep her anger in check.

"Good let's keep it that way, huh, now move out of my way you kissing slut" She said as the rest of the posse laughed with her. Kagome kept going through the line oblivious to her missing flash drive. They walked over to their seats looking at the capsule.

"What do you think it is guys" Kikyo said as she looked at it. Kikyo didn't care for Kagome at times but they were family, like Chi-Chi and Miroku. However, Kagome seemed to be the cousin her father and everyone talked about although they were the poorest, and that's what she hated about her the constant attention that should be on her, Kikyo. Kagome's grades and how she treated people were what she despised most. That was why doing this was good for her, to make Kagome suffer like she did by not being good enough like her cousin.

"I think that this is some sort of capsule thing that the Briefs' family made to save work"

"Whatever just try your best to break the code, I want that bitch to cry when we are done" Kikyo said looking over at her cousin who just got out of line to sit down at one of the tables.

But unknown to the group there was a pair of green eyes staring at them, listening, while pretending to listen to her music.

5th Period English

Kagome was looking everywhere for her capsule, as it had all of her work for the project she was helping Touga Tashio her mentor, on in her spare time. She knew that she should have kept the thing home where she could work on it this weekend when she had some spare time. There were times when her mom stayed over on weekends and it was then she could work on her true talents with Touga.

About a year ago she snuck into one of the 'labs' at the property and just stayed immersed in the robotics and numbers that she lost track of time, only to be found by the elder Tashio who looked at her results and wanted to work with her. She knew at the moment that she would not be cut out as a priestess but as a business woman i.e. engineer.

But a business woman shouldn't lose her information that said mentor told her not to work on in school as it could be placed in the wrong hands. As the bell rung she was late again for class, she ran to her English class hoping the teacher was lenient.

"Touga is going to kill me" Kagome bitterly thought as she walked in.

"Well how nice of you to join us Kagome, and since you lost track of time it can be spend in detention" Kaede said as she motioned for her to take her seat. Kagome started to walk over angry but before she could make it Vegeta and Sesshoumaru jumped out of their desk and started to hit each other. Well Sesshoumaru had control of the fight this time as he head-butted Vegeta in the mid-section taking him down. Vegeta not to be out done flipped him over and attempted to hit him.

'They must not be friends today' Kagome thought as she looked at the guys go at it.

"Hey cousin, it looks like Sesshoumaru is going to win this time" Miroku said as he shook his head at the guys. Kaede finally got some of the students to help her break up the fight and sent both to the office, as Ayame walked into the classroom. Kagome was about to question where Miroku came from but was interrupted by Kaede.

"My day gets better; Ayame you now have detention with Kagome."

Shrugging her shoulders Ayame turned to her seat, Kagome followed her as she looked at the left side of the room she saw the capsule she was looking for in Bankotsu's hands looking to give to Kikyo. Kikyo then looked at her and smirked giving the box back to Bankotsu.

"Why can't they just leave me alone' She said trying to figure out a way to get her important stuff back. She had to stop the constant anger and suck it up, maybe she could ask Touga for another copy, after she got cursed out. Sitting in her seat she tried her best to pay attention to the teacher and not on them.

End of 5th period

At the end of class Ayame purposely walked into Bankotsu and Kikyo knocking the devise out of his hand and into hers. She quickly moved the capsule to her pocket.

"What is it with today, first Kagome the slut then you, Pregnant girl" Kikyo said as she and Bankotsu laughed.

Oh how Ayame hated that name, it was all she could do not to choke Kikyo for the comment they gave her. 'This better be worth it' She thought.

"I apologize" She said shocking her counterparts, Ayame never apologized for anything.

"Well that's right, it's good someone knows their place around here" She smiled at her.

"Whatever" Ayame said walking in the opposite direction. She looked at the capsule in her hands, 'Yeah this better be worth it Kagome.'

End of 6th Period Science

Kagome angrily went to lockers think about how stupid she had been to lose that information to Kikyo no less. She left her book since detention was the only place she was going books were not needed for that hour. She almost didn't see the piece of paper fall out of the locker, she went to grab it.

' _If you want what you lost, meet me on the field after detention, P.S. don't look for me, I'll look for you'_

"Damn" she said out loud as she closed her locker and headed to detention as she started to walk she was almost knocked over by Miroku who was again running from some jocks.

"Your dead Miroku, when we catch you, you're dead" They shouted as the ran after him with Miroku laughing all the way. From the way it looked Miroku must have received some itching powder from somewhere and used it on them because they were running and itching at the same time.

Kagome just smirked as she made her way to detention knowing that at least she got her mind off her capsule and the important paperwork.

After detention she went to the football field and saw a lot of the football players gearing up for practice. It was more people than usual, did they see something that she didn't like a fight coming up or were they there to cheer up the team, she figured it was the first answer. She didn't come here often only when Vegeta needed some ankle pads that her mom had at home, or a wrap.

Her mother knew that her friends Vegeta and Miroku needed things especially Miroku and she knew that her mother that was that caring. Kagome secretly thought her mother was very happy she even had friends since the 8th grade even if one of those people was her cousin. Today though she was here for a different reason her secret paperwork in a capsule from her mentor.

As she went to the stands she heard Vegeta come over. "Hey, girl what are you doing here today, I thought you weren't coming until tomorrow for the wrap I need"

"No I'm here for something else, I left some paperwork and someone is coming to give it to me" She said hoping he would not catch on.

Vegeta being the smart boy he was asked, "What paperwork, that would imply you have other friends?"

"May I do have other friends Vegeta would be so bad if I did" She snapped back at him while smirking.

"See there it is again your retort to defer from the original question, he said grinning, What paperwork is it again?"

"Ok, dork I sort of lost the paperwork I was working on with Touga Tashio, it was of course is very important it landed in the hands of Kikyo- "She didn't finish the statement as she heard him growl at the name.

"If that bitch wasn't your cousin I'd kick her ass" He said as he looked behind him at Sesshoumaru warming up smirked at his scowl then turned back to Kagome who chuckled, "But beyond that it means I can exercise other options on the other douche-bags like Bankotsu or Reinkotsu, they have been on my shit list for a while"

"No Vegeta, don't because I found that someone else must have gotten it from them, they told me to meet them here so I am"

"Alright for now I will let that pass but if anything else does happen you let me know, I am here to 'help'." He said with a grimace on his face. Yes, even the bully helped his friends but she had to test the waters.

"Like you help Miroku, you mean?" She said rolling her eyes at him. He was walk down to the field but stopped, he didn't look back and stated.

"Whatever that fool Miroku does he brings upon himself. The monk is trying to write a wrong that doesn't involve him" At that statement he walked back to the field where prepared to take on the defensive squad which consisted of just Sesshoumaru and other boys, it was the only time Vegeta and Goku were on the same side with their 'team'.

Kagome stood in shock for a moment at that statement then turned to the stands and walked up about a flight of stairs to the fifth row and waited. About ten minutes went by she began to become inpatient for two reasons first she was tired of seeing the offense beat up the defense as if it were a real game and vice-versa and the person who was supposed to her there had yet to show up until she saw someone running to the stands.

She was shocked to see Ayame running then slowing down to walk to the stands. Ayame sat next to her and glanced at the field looking at the carnage of the teams.

"It's pitful isn't it" She said observing the guys still going at it while catching her breath. She pulled out the devise and gave it to Kagome.

"Yeah, I know I use to wonder why Coach Mushin never broke up the fights" Kagome said as she looked at the field. "Then I saw how soft Coach Mushin was on most occasions because of those three and the back-to-back championships and stopped caring" She said as she heard Ayame laugh, she laughed too.

"Still though someone could get hurt" She said not taking her eyes away from the field.

"In the limited experience I have, the freshman teams may get hurt but the others are well aware of who controls them in the games, at least it's not as bad as last year" She commented grimacing at the thought a lot of broken bones were involved at one point. As comfortable as the conversation was, it was also becoming uncomfortable as numerous people in the crowd started to look at them, pointing and whispering among themselves.

Hoping Ayame wouldn't notice she started to slowly move away from her. But it seemed Ayame was well aware of what was going on and got up.

"It's seems like you like to cave into the peer pressure of this hellhole too, huh?" She growled as she started to walk away.

"Ayame wait"

"No, you should really keep your valuables in a safer place" She said starting to walk down the stairs.

Kagome caught up to her grasping her shoulder, "Why did you did you do this for me?"

"Well let's see I just thought you were different, like me in a way, but I am sorry that I was wrong, now if you will excuse me." She pulled away from Kagome and headed to her car.

And just like that she left Kagome, sad for her stupidity of the situation. 'Good going Kagome, the first person who offers friendship other than her cousin or Vegeta, and you say fuck off' Putting the capsule away she went to her car.

What she didn't see was Kagura watching them in the upper side of the bleachers.

'Tsubaki and Naraku are not going to like this' She was listening in on the latest gossip in school when she caught sight of Kagome and Ayame talking. If they knew of this, they would flip. They had done their best to keep them apart except when it came to detention, but they all despised each other by the time they got there that no one knew the difference. Flipping her fan closed she stood and walked down to the girls talking, making herself known to the little group she began.

"Good Afternoon girls, anyone want to tell me what just happened with Kagome and Ayame?" Gauging their reactions, she was in for a long ride.

Chapter 4 Complete. I thought to start off with the rocky relationship with Kagome and Ayame. It will of course change later but for now I want them to be against each other for a moment. On a side note, chapter 5 will be up soon. Thanks again.


	6. Chapter 5

Takeover

Chapter 5- The Project

I don't own InuYasha or Dragon Ball Z or any of their characters. Thanks

Friday Morning-The Muso Mansion before school hours

At 5:30 am all that could be heard was the small sounds of two people who just 'finished' their business. Tsubaki started to reflect on how good it was to be on top.

Tsubaki was a determined girl ever since the 6th grade she wanted to have the respect that her peers received no scratch that she wanted power. When she started to grow in the right places she began to get the attention she deserved, from boys who deserved it and those who didn't received her wrath. She had assets that she was able to use to her advantage and it worked well for her but she wanted more.

She had taken out the first pawn Kagome at the 8th grade party with the help of host Naraku who got both Kagome and Vegeta so drunk that they didn't even know who the other person was. Tsubaki also knew that Kagome was not thinking of InuYasha that night but Sesshomaru. She decided to keep that tidbit to herself for the time being knowing Sesshomaru had no interest in any woman at the current time, at least that she knew of and she knew of everything.

Tsubaki knew that she wanted Sesshomaru to herself one day, the real Tashio, the true heir of the family not a half breed like InuYasha, she heard from word of mouth i.e. Kagura that he was worth every dime in bed. It was a pity she made her break up with him to keep her in their group and him in her future sights. But such is life, she stretched and sat a little longer on the bed, it was only when a hand touched her back that she turned around to see Naraku's red eyes staring at her.

"What?"

"Nothing you like look as determined as you were when we took out Bulma and further humiliated Chi-Chi." He smirked at her as he sat up

"No I'm more determined than that, one might say that I was as determined as breaking up Kagome and that prick InuYasha."

"Regardless what is on your mind"

"I want Sesshomaru, and I also want him to know his place" She smiled as she attempted to put a plan in motion for school.

"It's no longer about InuYasha, huh?" he said getting up to put on his pants.

"No he was useless, siding with that bitch Kagome, the best thing I did for him was break them up"

"That may be so but it doesn't explain your current behavior, Sesshomaru is a nobody just like the rest of them, he already knows his place so do you want to be like my sister another notch on his bed post" He said almost growling. He wished the entire family would perish, and vice-versa but his sister liked the family she even said that InuYasha treated her with some respect.

He hated it even more that he seemed to like Kagome, who was as oblivious as she was to everything. The truth was he wanted Kagome but knew with all of this he couldn't have her. It was a slippery slope, he wanted her to suffer for what happened to the back in the 7th grade because she so callously rejected him for that boy InuYasha. Yet he felt himself having wet dreams with just her and him like he was now with Tsubaki as they were 'mutual friends.'

"No not another notch but his girlfriend"

"Then you'll have to give up your popularity, which is something I know you do not wish to do" He said smiling at her he hated to be truthful but she needed her mind off of that ingrate Sesshomaru. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen, something big, big enough to rock what they tried so hard to keep. He had to have Tsubaki focused on the now and the now was not Sesshomaru.

Taking a deep breath, and trying not to pout she said "It seems like you are more concern about something else if you're this much against me doing Sesshomaru."

"As a matter of fact I am, I can't shake the feeling that something is about to happen"

"Like what we won't own the school anymore because I highly doubt that will happen" She chuckled but stopped when he looked serious.

Naraku frowned but the feeling would not go away. "Look for now we should keep an eye out for the outcasts just to see if I am wrong."

"OK what do you feel is going to happen?" She asked as she started to pull up her pants, after that she started fixing her hair in front of his vanity mirror.

He looked at her then the carpet of his room, the white shaggy carpet "I think that it could be a takeover, they could end up figuring things out that they shouldn't."

Tsubaki stopped fussing with her hair and turned to him. "Well if it happens then we will be ready for it, won't we" She smiled again and looked at Naraku's pants. Naraku followed her thoughts and unbuttoned his pants thinking about one more quickie. In his head as he picked Tsubaki and threw her on the bed he had one more thought of how it could happen, then he pushed those thoughts out of his mind as he focused on his 'mutual friend.'

* * *

1st Period Shop

Totosai was a man of many talents, he used said talents to promote his inventions to local colleges in the area, mostly in the arts. He was well known through West City and was even approached by the Tashio's, the Briefs', The Muso's, and the Ouji's whom he turned down, save a few artifacts he made for the Tashio's. His goal wasn't about the money it was about the children he got to teach each and every day, not to tout but he was the best at what he did.

He always wanted to put his best foot forward by promoting students that had the best talents in turn the town and said colleges got to see the real talents of the future. It was why for the last fifteen years he worked with the mayor of West City to help display said talents in the West Day Parade. Which is usually a week before graduation day for seniors. He usually used the senior classes to display his works, in some years it was great, in others ah…not so much. This year would be great for his because he had what he liked to call a dream team in his shop class.

He pretty much had all of the families that had been vying for his attention families in his class, now separating them into groups will be the hard part. He would not be able to determine that part of the picking as that choice went to Kaede for the choosing of groups. And the main reason for this was the fact that the students had to write an essay depicting why they chose the piece or pieces they chose, why it was important to them and the history behind it.

If they didn't fight so much you could say that Sesshomaru and Vegeta worked well on projects together, if he had the students work in groups of four they he would say that male wise Koga, Goku, Sesshomaru and Vegeta worked well together and made the best works of art together. If he wanted to look at females, the best jobs he had came from the ideas of Bulma and Kagome, followed by Sango, and Ayame who could take the ideas from Bulma and Kagome and construct them.

All eight students were in his 1st period class and are currently working together on mechanics of a sword. If he had a team to choose if would be them plus two other people. Again he didn't make that decision, Kaede did and she was a good judge of character for projects.

No his job now was to announce it before his hour was over "Class stop" He yelled to his students. All eyes or goggles were on him as he spoke.

"Class is about to end- "He heard multiple groans from the class before continuing.

"Yes, I know shop is your favorite class but I want to let you all know before you go that the final school project is coming up. As you know summer is at an end for all of you and it is time for you to start on your artifacts theme, which will encompass the entire school year for the ultimate prize the West Day Parade.

At the end of the day you will all be in groups of ten and will have to construct your themes as well as an essay explaining why you came up with it, and how it affected or affects the world around us today. This a yearlong project and it will count for 60% of your grade in English and in Shop."

He heard a lot of groans from the students, he looked at the clock and saw three minutes left, he continued, "These classes have made or broken students when they are in line for graduation and they find that they did not graduate because they were missing something from both classes so please take this seriously, now please take off your goggles and get ready for the bell"

He smiled as the bell started to ring he looked at all of his students with pride, yes this year was going to be a dream team year.

* * *

4th Period lunch

Miroku knew he had a slew of new lackeys on his tail, after he had delivered a pie to Naraku's face with much practice by the way, he was on the run. Now how he received said pie, well Krillin his friend came in handy. He remembered the handmade pie the boy's mother made and the time it took for them to come up with the plan it was a long shot because Naraku was always with Kyokotsu. This time he was lucky as he saw Naraku by himself, what he didn't expect though was the teen to have other lackeys come from nowhere him when he did it. Now…

"We are going to get you Monk if it the last thing we do"

Yeah he heard that before and for the most part they weren't able to catch him and that was mostly because of his tall, lanky figure he was able to out maneuver the jocks who usually ran after him. The few times he was caught was because some under-ling was around i.e. the parking lots after school, who either tripped him was able to grab him for the other jocks to beat up on.

So for those reasons when he started his pranks on the bitches as he liked to call Tsubaki and Naraku he attempted to know all of the ways around their school. It was the only way he could get away with the things he came up with so well. He decided on the ladies' room for his escape knowing that there wouldn't be any ladies in the area, boy was he wrong when he opened the door three girls screamed then ran out.

'Damn so much for the getaway' He thought as he looked for another way to go since the jocks were now alerted. He saw the vents and measured it in his head to see if he could fit, before he was interrupted.

"You know, you're not supposed to be in here, right?" Sango said as she washed her hands then looked at the mirror to touch up her makeup then at him then moved to the paper towels.

"I wasn't aware Sango" He smirked at her and winked.

"Well I suggest you leave now I think the jock backup is coming" She said smiling at him. For once Miroku was actually relieve that the girl he liked made a joke or at least attempted to make one. He smiled back, saluted her the went to the last stall next to the window and climbed to the vent.

He just made it before the other teens came barreling in not caring if Sango was there was or it was a ladies' room.

Now officially ticked she yelled, "Hey don't you dick heads have some decency, get your asses out of here this is the ladies' room" It got their attention, they put their hands up and walked out.

In the first time in a long time Sango smiled and walked to class.

Ayame had just made it from her locker when she was approached by Bankotsu with of course Renkotsu and a few freshmen who had to be looking for a higher status. Looking around her she saw that she was by herself, this she knew would not bode well for her. Trying not to let it bother her she continued to walk, just to be completely stopped by Renkotsu, while Bankotsu touched her hair from behind.

"Hello Ayame"

"Hello shit heads" She said glaring at them

"Now, now be nice Ayame like the slutty pregnant girl you are, which reminds me are you expecting again we don't want to hurt you much" He stopped touching her hair and instead yanked it down so one of the freshmen could come over and kiss her.

She was powerless against them as the kid kissed her all she could see as her eyes stayed open was the flashes of a camera held by Tsubaki and the laughing of the rest of their crew. Feeling embarrassed and angry she began to fight back lashing out on the kid who kissed her, Bankotsu let her hair go and moved out of the way along with Renkotsu who happened to run into the Principal. After the lie they told she was approached by her.

"Is it true Ayame, did you beat up a freshman because he put his shoulder around you" Misaki said as she looked at the young lady. Part of her didn't believe the story given because she could see strands of Ayame's red hair near the ground however she also saw the boy knocked out besides her. She had no choice but to look at both sides of this. If she just looked up from her phone at the time she may have received a different answer since these were Naraku's cronies she had to wonder…for now though.

'Figures she would believe them' Ayame thought as she got up.

"Sure Principal Misaki if you want to believe that, then we should go to your office so that you can serve me my detention"

"Alright then, come with me and boys get to class before you are late" She walked after Ayame to her office.

Bankotsu and Renkotsu walked away trying to hold in their laughs when they went back to the side where their friends were waiting. They knew that they had to go to class but wanted to see the shots first before they were posted in the school paper tomorrow.

"Good job guys" Naraku said as they walked up, he showed them the photos of Ayame and the freshman. Bankotsu felt a little sorry for Ayame, but then it went away since she helped Kagome when all they wanted to do was play a prank on her.

"That's right and since Ayame wanted to help that bitch Kagome she got what she deserved" Tsubaki said, no one got the better of her or her group, They ruled the school.

"Next up is Kagome" She said because as she stated before no one got the better of her especially that smart-mouthed whore.

* * *

5th Period English

Kaede shook her head at the student who finally showed up for her class. If she was here earlier she would have been placed in a group that would have benefited her. For the life of her Kaede couldn't figure out why Kagome Higurashi did so well in her classes but was always in trouble. It wasn't just her but the other nine students that were always in detention with each other and no teacher seemed to have any idea why.

Well she had a couple of ideas but of course they couldn't be proven, no for now she would give this student detention if she already hadn't received it. Then she would give her the assignment for the year with the other nine students who would not arrive due to fights or pranks.

"It's nice again for you to join us Kagome, along with your detention this afternoon please take this paper to your seat and start working on this project today. This was the only group left from both classes I teach, please have the first installment of the essay by next Friday. They must sign their names for full credit."

Kagome took the paper and walked to her seat, looking it over she cringed. 'Oh just fail me now'

Group 6

Kagome Higurashi

Sesshoumaru Tashio

Chi-Chi King

Vegeta Ouji

Bulma Briefs

Koga Sasaki

Miroku Mori-Higurashi

Ayame Maeda

Goku Son

Sango Hamasaki

Kagome tried to figure out the best way to say all of this to everyone once she got to detention. She knew in the end that she needed to pass this class and shop class to go to college. Maybe she could convince the other students the same, they all needed to graduate.

She kept that thought in mind when the bell rang she got ready for detention.

7th Period Detention

Kagome came in to the room nervous for the first time in her life but she knew it had to be done. She waited on Miroku to show then she would get everyone's attention. Like clockwork Miroku ran into the class and took his seat.

'Really is this a sign big guy upstairs, there is no way Miroku is ever this early' She shook he head then got everyone's attention.

"Um guys can I tell you all something quickly" Everyone looked at her for a moment then went back to their phones and devices.

"Hey I'm talking to all of you, listen" She said loudly as they looked at her now with their full attention.

"Girl you have our full attention what is it" Vegeta said stopping his game on his phone.

"Well the class project just came out, and since we weren't in any groups Ms. Kaede being the great teacher she is decided to place all of us in one." Kagome waiting on them to say something and 3, 2, 1.

The collective "What the hell" came out of all of their mouths.

"Hey finally a group where I won't have to work so much" Miroku said as he placed his hands behind his back.

"Oh no Miroku you better be the hardest worker or I'll kick your ass, you don't get to slack in this group" That was Chi-Chi she moved back to his seat hitting him upside the head.

"And I promise you I will not carry the group this time" That was Bulma.

"Hm, like you could carry anyone unless it's in bed with two girls and two guys" Sesshoumaru said hitting well below the belt.

"You know what Sesshoumaru, the best thing Goku and Koga can do is kick your ass today and when they do I may even help out." She said frowning at him as he growled back at her.

"Oh Sesshoumaru the kitten had claws" Vegeta chuckled.

"Vegeta I won't hit her but I can hit you"

"Bring it pussy" Vegeta said getting out of his seat.

"Guys stop it, Sesshoumaru, it's not your fault that you let Bulma know who she truly is anyway" Ayame said as she looked at Bulma smirking.

"You have a problem with me bitch" Bulma said standing up. Goku ran to her side but was tripped by Vegeta. Getting up he glared harshly at Vegeta while he smirked but stood in place near the girls.

"Maybe she does miss prissy" Sango said siding with Ayame.

"Hey leave her alone" Said Chi-Chi defending her ex-friend.

"It's funny that you still defend her even though you guys are no longer friends, huh?" Kagome said to Chi-Chi.

"Yes it's funny how you still want to talk about the past with the prick Vegeta but you never speak to me to my face"

"Whoa she's got you their girl, Vegeta said as he shrugged his shoulders when Kagome looked at him, She's got a point"

"I'm sorry I bore you Vegeta"

"ENOUGH OF THIS ALL OF YOU GET BACK TO YOUR SEATS NOW. Now unless you want a suspension to I suggest you sit and stay quiet" Yelled the sub that always had the job of after school detention. For some reason they listened to her and with the exception of Koga and Miroku who were seated and observed everything.

"So much for introductions" Surprisingly that was Koga who spoke with a smirk on his face. Then he turned back to his phone and played his game.

As they all sat down Kagome's last though was 'I didn't even get their numbers'

* * *

Present Day

"Whoa, I didn't know our moms didn't get along" Trunks said surprised.

"Well if you would have let me continue then we could continue to find out why" Rin said as she took the book from Trunks.

"Hey so far you are more like your mom or she is more like you vice-versa"

"It would be I'm more like her, but it wasn't explained what pranks she did with Uncle Miroku" She said closing the book for the moment. She couldn't wait to get back to it later, alone.

"You know I'm adopted right, so only half of this is right"

"Yeah but you also can't d— "He didn't finish his statement when his mother called.

"Kids I'm coming in" Bulma said as she slowly waddled to the room. Being nine months pregnant was of course no joke, but she remembered when it wasn't as bad with Trunks, maybe it was because it was a girl. She remembered Kagome pregnant with Aiko four years ago when she said she was the same way.

'Damn you Vegeta' she thought as her daughter seemed to be with her or maybe against her when she kicked relentlessly. 'Ok sweet girl settle down, I didn't mean it' She continued as she rubbed her belly it seemed to calm the little one as she opened the door.

"Hey guys, she said opening the door all the way and going over to the bed, Trunks help Rin clean up its time to go home and Rin sweetie I was able to get some of your punishment reduced" The kids looked at the time it was 7PM three hours had gone by. Trunks moved off of the bed and started to clean the room.

"Really, Auntie Bulma, that's cool" She said as she jumped off of the bed and danced.

"I wouldn't get too happy yet young lady about two hours will be at Capsule Corp., helping me for the next two weeks" She said winking. Bulma knew that the girl was just like Kagome and soaked everything up like a sponge. She also knew that her father decided to 'include' her, so in her way she fought for one of her favorite nieces. It was a hard bargain but it was worth it, at least she hoped, she gave away one of her vacation homes to Kagome for two weeks for Rin.

Rin smiled at the fun she would have with her 'aunt' then she frowned at the journal.

"Auntie Bulma is it true that you and my mom didn't get along in high school"

"Yes we couldn't stand each other for a while at that time, mostly because of Vegeta why do you ask dear" She said as truthfully as possible.

"Because we found this journal in the dresser that says that you guys didn't like each other" She showed Bulma the book.

Bulma smiled at the journal she took from Rin. It was a long time since she saw it about ten years ago when they found out that they should have never stopped being friends. Kagome wanted no secrets between them and gave her the 'journals' to read. She did and kept one the second journal she wrote as she was happy to have her friend back again.

"I didn't know she kept this Rin, I told her I'd keep mine to eventually show Trunks, she never said if she would keep hers for you. However, this is fitting for you get to learn early about how we became friends again through this journal as it was her first.

"Yeah and when you finish that one Rin you can get the second journal from Aunt Bulma"

All eyes traveled the room to see Kagome standing there with her arms crossed.

"I came to check up on you sweetheart but I didn't expect for you to snoop for journals" Kagome said crossing the room sit next to Rin.

"Auntie Kagome can I come over to read the journals too" Trunks said in awe of the situation.

"Of course Trunks just let your mother know of course and you can come back. Rin, honey help clean up the room so that we can get ready to see everyone off and then eat dinner. Then you can go back to reading the journal with the promise that when you get to parts you don't understand you come to me, alright" She said sternly at her daughter.

"Ok mom" Rin said as she helped Trunks clean up the room. What they didn't see was the shared grins from Bulma and Kagome about the journals. They knew at the end of it their kids would have a lot of questions, and they would be ready.

* * *

Chapter 5 Complete

Thanks again for all of the support.


	7. Chapter 6

Takeover

Chapter 6 The Signatures and the Savior Sesshomaru

I do not own InuYasha or Dragon Ball-Z or its characters. Thanks

* * *

Present Day Wednesday Evening- The Tashio Mansion

"The smell is still here honey" Kagome said as she sprayed the aerosol can in the air replaced the plug-ins in as they only survived for about three days. Kagome shook her head at her husband who looked at her briefly before looking at his lap top.

"If memory served me correctly you did laugh before punishing me and our daughter"

"That was a cough and it wasn't funny by the way" She said as she fluffed pillows. She looked up and glared at her husband of 8 years.

"Yeah you saying 'ha' wasn't a laugh huh?" He said smirking at her.

"Ok so that may have slipped but you including our daughter- "

"Means you missed out, admit it you wanted to be a part of this but had to impress the other women" He said rolling his eyes.

"No what I wanted was my husband to behave but that's it too much like right. I mean what prompted you to do this prank anyway, I thought you made up with InuYasha, plus Koga and Goku are your friends" She said crossing her arms and closing her eyes with a slight frown. She didn't see her husband get up until and walk towards her. She opened her eyes and was about to slip when Sesshomaru caught her by the waist.

Inches away from her face he said, "Next time if you want to be a part of the action, I'll allow it. But to answer your question, I did because InuYasha had been forging my name on the books on purpose, for items in the office that were not necessary. I caught him in a lie about said items and in InuYasha fashion he denied it ever doing anything, so he had it coming, now Koga and Goku was all Vegeta and of course the best person to ask for pranks is Miroku" He leaned in for a kiss which Kagome gladly took. Placing her arms around him neck she deepened the kiss, this never got old between them even with them married for such a long time, ten years to be exact from the day they left for college they both knew there was no one else.

Sesshomaru grabbed his wife's ass picked her up, his other company papers and other work on the table forgotten just her and this argument that he planned to win. He laid her softly against the royal blue couch he continued to kiss her moving down to her collarbone to her lovely cleavage. It seemed like he had already won the first round by just the lovemaking about to ensue. But to drive his point home…

"Wait, before we start and we will start and finish regardless of the outcome. I meant what I said Kagome despite the fact that you have lost your pranking ways our daughter has more than made up for them"

"That doesn't help this situation, nor is it the point she is very observant, wise even for her age. I accept that she loves you more but it doesn't mean she has to do everything you do"

"Ok, fair point but in my defense she is like you so much in the regard that I can't help but teach her more"

"It's alright to teach her but maybe do it in more of a constructive way, she pulled his head down, now before you stopped you were attempting to finish what you started"

Looking lustfully in his wife's eyes bending down he said, "This isn't over after we play we should talk more on this" Kagome instead kissed him slowly pulling at his shirt as he pulled at hers, grasping at his pants she was almost to the promise land until….

"Mom, Dad can I start the journal again today"

Both Kagome and Sesshomaru looked at each other then frowned, by pulling up and straightening up all evidence they quickly sat up on the couch to greet a smirking Rin.

"Wait how long were you there" Sesshomaru said look at his eldest daughter.

"Long enough to know Mom had her hand in your pants Dad." She said grinning at her at her father.

"You Brat"

"You love me"

"It depends on the day"

Kagome had to stop this little fight although it was a little entertaining. "Stop it both of you, now Rin you said you wanted to use the journal?" She asked as she crossed her legs.

"Yes just for a moment Mom before I go to bed"

"Journal? What journal…wait the one you had in high school, I thought you said you got rid of them" Sesshomaru frowning he didn't care for Kagome narrating their lives in high school. She was correct on how they were at the time, even Goku became better during his senior year but he didn't like being reminded of that part of his past.

"Well I hid it but Rin found my first copy, so no I didn't get rid of them"

"Alright but if she comes across parts"

"I know, I told her, although I somehow think she may know about them" She said as she went to the guest room to get the journal. She came back with the book and gave it to Rin.

"Now you have two hours to read this journal then you have to have to go to bed alright"

"OK," she took the book and ran to her room slamming the door. Rin opened the book back to the part where he mother was attempting to get phone numbers.

'Alright let's continue'

* * *

Tuesday Afternoon- After Detention

After a stressful Friday Kagome knew she couldn't get all of her teams' numbers from them so she went to the Principal's office and asked for them. It was a hard bargain but she was able to get them when she told the receptionist that she was working the final school project. Once she received them she called everyone and told them to meet her after detention at the library. The only problem was she was running 40 minutes late to said meeting due to her mom's car tire.

She ran up the stairs of the library to the area where they said they would meet and was surprised to only see Sango sitting there looking pissed.

"Where is everyone else?" She said looking at the empty chairs next to Sango.

"Well the red head pregnant girl-"

"Her name is Ayame and she's not pregnant, never has been"

"Ok, Ayame and Bulma were no shows, Vegeta, Sesshomaru, Koga and Goku all ended up in yet another fight which got them all kicked out. Miroku was here but two jocks remembered him and he left, Chi-Chi stayed for 10 minutes and left which just leaves me"

"Oh" Was all she could come up with as she pulled up a chair.

"So Sango, have you thought of anything the group might like?" Kagome said as she attempted to pull out her notebook for ideas.

"Oh no like and I use this name lightly Bulma said I will not do all the work in this group. As if this day wasn't bad enough now this, I am nobody's slave" She said loudly causing the librarian and the guard to come over.

"Miss this is a library if you can't be quiet then you can leave" He said bringing more attention than they needed to them in the public place.

"I'll gladly leave then" She said picking up her books and walking away. What Kagome did not expect was Sango going off the deep end with an idea. But with everything going she was pissed at this entire project to graduate, her team was turning out to be useless and she was at the edge of the cliff with everyone and this was just the second day. Kagome ran after her and as they walked outside she grabbed her arm spinning her around to meet her eyes.

"LOOK, you think this day has been hell for you, this weekend and yesterday has been hell for me. You think I asked for this group, no, instead I have been trying my best to gather a group together so that we can have a paragraph or something to turn in this Friday but no, I have to deal with immature brats minus the ones I don't speak to, who don't seem to have a care in the world about graduating. Well I care about this project and if you don't want to be here for it then go the hell home.

I'll just put all of your names on something I come up with tomorrow. But don't think for a minute that I don't understand you Sango what you go through because I like the rest of us go through the abuse everyday with no one to help, now if you'll excuse me I'm going in the library again to figure something out." And with that Kagome walked back in the library angrily. Pulling out a chair and her notebook, with a pen she started to brainstorm a bit. When she looked up she saw Sango pull up a chair across from her.

"Just to be sure it's Kagome isn't it"

"Yes" She said with authority in her voice.

"I apologize for the comment I made early, it's just I've been burned before in groups where I ended up doing all of the work. So when your cousin Miroku said that comment I wanted to slap him, I was happy that Chi-Chi spoke up instead but still, you know" She said pulling out her notebook.

"I understand but that's why he has all girl cousins to beat him up" Kagome said cracking a smile she found that Sango did the same.

"So I was thinking of two projects that would be great to showcase. A guillotine and a catapult, the guillotine for the past and we can mention the times it was used and when it was stopped like the century or something. The catapult can be used to depict the times it was used in the past and some of the times it is used now."

"Hmm, that sounds like a great idea, it would challenge us since neither of these items are easy to make"

"That's right, let's work on this" She said and for the next two hours the worked on the paper portion of the project. Kagome found that Sango was very smart and could rival her and Bulma on a good day. She started to wonder why Sango wasn't like this more often, but kept that part to herself for now.

"So do you think we'll finish on time?" Sango said breaking Kagome of her current thoughts.

"Yes we started the process now we just have to get them to sign off on this part the other parts hopefully we will all be on the same page."

"Ok but how are you going to get them to sign it"

"Another challenge but it's not impossible"

"Alright but how are you going to get them go with the ideas that came from me? I don't think they will like that the idea came from me?" She continued to shoot questions.

Kagome answered her questions "First I want to graduate, so with a plan I have it should get them to do what I want. To answer your last question, so what if it came from you they have to accept because they should have been here to help out."

They spend a little more time on the new project before leaving for the evening and Kagome felt more confident about tomorrow and the next people on her list.

* * *

Wednesday Morning

Kagome knew she just had to follow the plan and she should be fine. She would start with the easiest person to work with Goku. She sat in the parking lot looking for him when she finally spotted him, he was going up to the school after everyone else.

'I should do that more often' She thought since someone always did something to her before classes. So far she was still waiting on Tsubaki since she heard about Ayame. That witch had something good for her and of course she didn't want to be a part of it. Thinking about now she walked up to him.

"Kakarrot, I mean Goku"

The teen turned around ready to do damage to the person who called him by his first name, only to see Kagome with her hands in surrender.

"Well what is it?" He asked slightly frustrated.

"First let me apologize for calling you Kakarrot and not Goku, second I have typed up the first part of the paper and I need your signature for our group project"

"Oh yeah that, you finished the paper that's great, I'll do my best next time to help unless other things come up" He said almost like he was cheerful unless you count the last part of his statement.

"You mean Vegeta and Sesshomaru?"

"Yes" He said looking away frowning.

Kagome wanted to tell him that the fights they have are childish but didn't because today was not the day to do it even if Vegeta was her friend.

"Anyway, she said taking out the paper to sign, but stopped for a moment, Goku I need you to make a promise."

"What kind of promise" He looked at her skeptically.

"That no matter what happens you actually help out with this group, this means trying not to fight Vegeta or Sesshomaru no matter what, Ok?"

Goku put his hand under his chin to ponder not throwing the first punch on two guys who constantly talk about his guardian Gohan and him. They made his progress in therapy hard however both boys weren't as bad as Tsubaki and her crew they were the worse his parents always came up with them and for the moment he was powerless because he didn't have much back-up. But he had to graduate from school.

With that thought in mind he said, "Alright I'll try my best not to get into a fight but I want your assurance that they won't egg on any future fights especially your friend Vegeta" He placed his hand on the back of his head waiting on his response.

"I promise" She handed him the paper that he signed and both of them ran to shop hoping not to catch the late bell.

* * *

2nd Period Math-After Class

The next person on her list was Miroku since he was the next easiest person to talk to, she almost ran into Sesshomaru but stopped herself when she saw Miroku with Sesshomaru. This was good because after her talk with Miroku, Sesshomaru was one of the next people she needed to speak to for now though it looked like they finished their conversation and Miroku left down the hall then went to the left.

"I can feel you behind me Higurashi" Sesshomaru said as turned to look at her. Golden eyes clashed with blue.

Not backing down from him she said, "So do want a cookie now or something?" She said smiling at him.

"Besides I'm not looking for you yet so move out of my way" She said. Sesshomaru looked at her glaring at him, he had to admit it was cute. His annoying crush for her started in the 9th grade but he never acted upon it for two reasons. One was InuYasha as he didn't like his little brother much and he was a little jealous that he had Kagome first.

The second reason was because as much as his feelings for her were deep he also liked Kagura for the time being, then she dumped him out of the blue. In his case because of either Tsubaki or Naraku. The woman was almost like Kagome when you got to know her better, this made his feelings conflicted. Therefore, he wanted to go out with the woman who sometimes came to work with her mother but for the time being didn't have the balls to do it.

Smirking at her, he moved to the side and let her past not before saying, "I look forward to our meeting, it will be nice to meet with the poor" He really didn't mean that but it was the best he could come up with to rid the girl from his thoughts for now, he had no problem with her mother working for them actually he thought her mother was a phenomenal person for keeping up her shrine, plus taking care of her family.

Kagome stopped for a moment she had always known that was one of the reasons why Sesshoumaru hated her but to bluntly say it almost made her want to go back and punch him in the face but she instead ran after Miroku.

Kagome saw him go up the steps and went in that direction until she got to the third floor the only floor the faculity and students did not use much for some reason. The 3rd floor was spotless and clean like they wanted to use it but couldn't figure out how. She went to check the seven rooms that were not in use and found Miroku in the last room holding out of the window something near Kagura who was getting the latest gossip from some girls.

"Miroku what are you doing?" She whispered to him. She started to walk towards him and stopped when she smelled some old, mildew-y.

"Isn't obvious Kagura has it coming." Miroku slowly turned to his cousin and smiled. For the moment he removed the balloon from the window sill knowing that Kagura would not be finished gossiping yet.

"I am so happy that I'm not the cousin who is on your shit list" She said smirking at him.

"It's not why I am here though, I am here to have you sign off on the paper that is complete with our ideas by the way" She pulled out her book bag and gave the paper to Miroku.

"Now this does come with a promise Miroku"

"No, no, this paper has promise Kagome a catapult and guillotine this should work" He said lightly looking over the paperwork.

"Yes well I won't brag Sango and I did this first part together, however you have to promise me that you will help everyone out as much as possible. You can't slack this time, you have to pull your weight especially in English sections"

With a sigh he said, "Alright then I'll do my best" he said signing the paper.

"That's all I ask, now I leave you to your balloons and whatever else you plan to do." She left him and the sounds of a splash and screams could be heard she winced almost feeling sorry for the teens until she thought about it being Kagura then she didn't care that much.

With that she left now she had to convince Vegeta.

* * *

Lunch-4th Period

Kagome knew that things with Vegeta were two-fold. It always had been between them, she knew that she had to get him to sign the paper that was easy, the hard part was getting him to getting him to promise that he wouldn't bother Goku or Koga during the project for a year.

Approaching him at the lunch room table she sat down across from him. "Hello Vegeta" She said squinting her eyes.

"What. Girl. Do. You. Want" He said frowning at her, he didn't know what game she was playing and didn't like her look. Kagome pulled her book bag to the table and pulled out the paper.

"This is the paper I need you to sign it with a promise attached"

"What promise? What kind of jive B.S. is this Higurashi?"

"The kind that will help us pass our class and graduate on time" He literally growled at her but took the paper.

"Ok I'll sign the damn paper but if this happens you have to do something for me"

"What egg a car, lie to your dad, help you and Miroku with something…WHAT? She yelled the last part looking at other teens in the room look at her.

"Geez don't get your panties in a bunch Higurashi, I will let you know at a later date for now tell me about this promise you have"

"Ok you have to first promise to full be engaged in all of this Vegeta no half ass-ing like you sometimes do"

"Hey that was in the 9th grade, I did much better or I am doing much better now. But if this is the promise then- "

"No I'm not finished, you have to also not bother or get into any fights with Goku or Koga"

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you"

"I SAID YOU HAVE TO- "

"I know what you said and it is a hard bargain to not bother that boy and his dog" He smirked at himself while Kagome just shook her head.

"Oh alright I'll do it, at least I can still bother Sesshomaru"

"Damn I should have placed him in this too"

"But you didn't now, if you are done with the mindless chatter then let's eat" He signed the paper while the ate in silence.

The next two people on her list was Sesshomaru, yes she had to go back to him and Ayame.

* * *

After 5th Period

She saw Ayame walking down the hallway she called out to her and Ayame kept walking. Annoyed at being ignored Kagome decided to piss her off.

"Hey pregnant girl" Loudly too Kagome mentally added. If that didn't get her attention she didn't know what would. It must have because she ran like the usually tornado back to her looking furious.

Kagome just smirked at her but was ready if she had to fight.

"I'm NOT PREGNANT, and when someone pointedly ignores you it usually means for you to fuck off" She said crossing her arms.

"Why didn't you come to the meeting yesterday?"

"Because I didn't feel like coming, is that a crime?"

"It is if you want to graduate" Kagome said frowning.

"You know what I don't have time for this, I have to go to class"

"Look I know that you hate this group but sometimes you just have to deal with it, I know I have too for almost a year. When I really think about it our group could be different, I mean you could be in a group that you hate more than us" She and Ayame shuddered at the thought. Deep down the both knew that was something all of them would hate with the exception of Vegeta he would run all of his group members away.

"Ok let me see the paper" She said as Kagome pulled off her book bag and handed the paper to her.

"Hmm, this paper is good did you come up with it all by yourself" She said breezing through the paper.

"No, Sango helped out this time the next time we meet we will all be involved" She said with a determined look on her face that made Ayame arch her eyebrow. Ayame signed the paper and handed it back to her.

"So are you going to be at the first meeting when I announce it"

"Yeah sure, I'll see you in detention Kagome" She said as she started to walk off but Kagome stopped her.

"And Ayame, I thought about what you said last Monday and I wanted you to know that I am like you in this hellhole, _**different**_ " She said and Ayame cracked a smile. It was at that moment that Kagome could say that things changed for both of them, because no longer would they care about the students and what they said because they were different in their own way.

* * *

After Detention

Kagome meant to follow after Sesshomaru but was pushed down to the ground by Bankotsu and Kagura when she went outside towards her car.

"Look guys it's a little piggy, she's so dirty from the puddle she slipped into" Kagura smirked at Kagome but didn't expect her to get up to fight. It wouldn't have scared her if Kyokotsu wasn't right behind them with the rest of the crew.

"Kagome you remember when you bumped into us all of those times" That was Tsubaki.

"See cousin I told you we had a habit of breaking you, it's sad really that we have to put all of this work into this"

"That's right Kikyo, God I wish they would keep farm animals where they belong, however this is a Kodiak moment so pucker up" Tsubaki smiled and took pictures on her phone daring Kagome to say something. What she didn't expect was Sesshomaru to turn around to see what was going on.

"This is funny to me to see this" Sesshomaru smiled an actual smile and if you knew him well it wasn't a happy one but one filled with a little bit of darkness.

"Sesshomaru this doesn't concern you so why don't you leave and pretend like this didn't happen" said Bankotsu as he stood strong with the others.

"And what ruin the fun of this game you attempt to play with everyone else, well why not include me?" He said as he moved next to Kagome. Sesshomaru had been heading to his car around the corner from the jocks that stood before him because of some type of vandalism they would cause if he left it in the parking lot.

Most times he would leave the vehicle in the staff parking lot because of his mother's title but today he was running late. He and Vegeta usually knew to leave their cars about a block or two off because of the jokes played.

Unfortunately, Goku never seemed to learn this lesson as it would always happen to him after football and basketball games. So when he thought that Higurashi was behind him to talk he was going to make her work for his time. That was before he caught Kagura push her in the puddle from an afternoon rain while her back up Bankotsu was right with her.

Although Kagura was different toward him after school she was right in the forefront with her brother at school, it pissed him off. No today they wouldn't bother Higurashi he would pay for the consequences later.

"Because as Bankotsu said this does not concern you, when it does we will be sure to embarrass you well. Now leave before Kyokotsu makes you his victim" Naraku said as Sesshomaru smirked at the teen.

"Let the huge dick-head come at me, besides he's the only thing that keeps this group of yours together since he is the biggest, dumbest piece of shit around. But don't fault me for defending a teen girl who you have no problem forcing to take a punishment that she doesn't deserve" He said growling at them and shocking Kagome and Kagura.

"Let's go for now everyone, Sesshomaru this isn't over" Tsubaki said growling at him. She was angry that she couldn't get her full revenge on Kagome. The moment for her wanting Sesshomaru was over she wanted him to suffer. She knew there was a game coming up she would be ready with something from Kikyo.

"We'll see" Was his final response as he helped Kagome up and gathered her belongings. He knew they would go after him sometime in the future but their treatment of Kagome was unacceptable.

"Why did you help?" She asked quietly.

"I don't know maybe because they should not have made it an unfair advantage" He said as he looked at her,

"But I don't understand Sesshomaru you don't like me"

"What did you want to talk about Higurashi" He said changed the subject as the he was tired of the current conversation. Mostly because the current conversation would make him say things he didn't want to, at least not to her yet.

"Oh…well I hope the paper is still alright" She said as she looked in her book bag for the paper. It turned out it was fine barely though it seemed like the muddy water didn't travel to the rest of the books or the thin folder for that she was grateful.

"No Sesshomaru you have keep a promise"

"Hmm...go on Higurashi and I may accept or deny it" He said frowning at her. What did she expect from him, he could hold his own but this damn paper and their group may be the death of him literality.

"OK, you have to promise not to start any unnecessary fights with Goku or Koga, hmmm and maybe even Vegeta"

"No"

"Yes and you have to promise to give your all for this paper Sesshomaru no slacking off" She said while she kept the paper in her hands.

"The latter of that promise I can do but the first part I can't mostly because Koga has a smart mouth and Goku should mind his business like the sad druggie he is"

"Goku is not a druggie, you know he would be better off or back to his old cheerful self if people like you didn't make it harder for him, but it is true what they say nice guys always finish last. I think it is why he has to bad, hardcore even to combat bullies like you and Tsubaki's crew. You're a joke" She said shocking him. He had never heard Kagome be so passionate before even if it was for Goku Son.

He was all in now but not without a promise of his own, "OK let's say that I go along with this promise and I don't bother the bone heads. I want to make a promise of my own Kagome"

Look up at him, his golden eyes twinkled and it was official she was scared of the outcome. She braced herself for what he was going to say next.

"I want day with you Kagome just the two of us where in the end I get what I want from you"

"Ok and what does that entail?"

"I'll let you know all of that later but for now you have to promise that you will be a part of this, let's say this is a promise for a promise. If not, then I won't sign the paper and we will not graduate" He watched her nibble her fingers as it was a habit he knew she did when she was considering something, it was cute. He knew that in the end he would win like he always did.

It was one of the reasons why he and Vegeta were such good friends at one point they could come up with 'friendly competitions' too best each other, it was too bad he was a fucking dick-head.

"Alright I'll do it, just sign the paper and give me the details" She said giving him the paper.

"Oh no Higurashi as I stated before I will let you know" He said as he signed it.

"I bet Higurashi no one thought to counter your promise did they?" He said smirking at her. She snatched the paper from him and placed it in the book bag that had now dried.

"Goodbye Sesshomaru" She said as she ran to her car in the parking lot. She sat in her car wondering why Sesshomaru was so interested in her. She started the car and drove home still thinking about him that she decided to put Koga, Bulma and Chi-Chi off until the next day.

* * *

That's it for Chapter 6. I had to add Sesshoumaru and Kagome's part to this as it will continue to change for them as a couple. This was already 11 pages so I decided to make the last three people on Kagome's list worth wild. So stay tuned to them in the next chapter and you should start to see parts of how the regain themselves in the next chapters and 'takeover' in their own personal ways, a lot of truths and forgiveness and new friendships are up for the girls and the guys. So stay tuned…


	8. Chapter 7

Takeover

Chapter Seven-The Final Three Signatures and Mending Fences

Please be aware that there may be some offensive language in this chapter. It is still rated MA.

I do not own InuYasha or Dragon Ball Z or its characters. Thanks

Thursday Morning

After yesterday Kagome was ready for Koga. At least she thought she was ready for the teen as she walked to the one place she knew he would be at this time of morning on the basketball court. She assumed that even champions had to be ready for anything even if she did get to school 30 minutes early to see him.

The gate to the outdoor court was open she went in and look at captain of Shikon High make the best shots at any range it was amazing, at that moment she was happy Koga was at their school.

She almost didn't want to break it all up but had to.

"Koga" She shouted out to him. He turned and placed the ball down near him.

"Yeah what?" He said looking at her cautiously not many women came after him. Heck no woman came after him at all since his earlier debacle at this school all believing he was like Sesshomaru a freaking gay guy. What was worse Sesshomaru thought that he was gay because of that picture and he never let him live it down.

So when he figured out that Sesshomaru had similar situation he figured out ways to never let him or Vegeta when he felt like joining in live it down. It of course was the main cause of their fights as well as them speaking ill of his good friend Goku…but that was another story.

Right now the girl in front of him was pulling out something out of her book bag, a paper of some sort.

"Here it is, I would like to get your signature for our project, but first you have to promise me two things"

"Ok what if I don't want to sign the paper?"

"Then you will miss out on graduation, we all will" She said rolling her eyes.

"Hey don't you hang out with that turd Vegeta" He said attempting to avert the topic.

"Yes but what does that have to do with anything?" She said smiling at him.

"Well…maybe I don't want to sign the paper because of your friendship"

"Now you're being childish Koga, and if you don't sign the paper Koga, I'll…I'll beat you up" She said as she crossed her arms frowning at him.

He couldn't help but laugh a real laugh this time with the girl in front of him. She didn't look like she could touch him or even a fly. 'Don't know if she has guts but she's here with me so maybe she does' He thought to himself as he looked at her with mirth.

"Ok I will do it for you give me the paper" He said reaching for it. He looked it over like everyone else did Kagome noticed. She saw him look at it in awe.

"This first draft was done by Sango and I, the next time I want you and others to help. Which brings me to the promises I want you to keep"

"Yeah go on"

"I want your full support on this Koga will you be at the next meeting fully vested in this project?"

"Yes, I'll be there for every meeting Kagome" He said grinning at her. That part was easy enough but the next part was a little tough.

"Good, now the other promise is you have to not fight Vegeta or Sesshomaru" She winced waiting on his response, she looked at him and If looks could kill at that moment she would be dead by his now cold blue calculating eyes. He signed the paper then spoke.

"Keh, alright then I'll do it but you have to make sure they don't touch me either, now if you'll excuse me I have to get ready to go the first bell is about to ring. Maybe you should be ready to leave to" He said as he started to pack up his stuff.

She put the paper in her book bag and walked behind him both had different thoughts, Kagome was thinking about the next person she needed to speak to, Koga was thinking about getting to know Kagome better. Mostly because no other woman had ever felt the need to talk to him and she did.

* * *

3rd Period-Free Period

Now this is where the group names for the project became tricky. Her next person to talk to was Bulma since this was her free period as well as Bulma's both teens knew to stay far, far away from each other since the end of their friendship.

At the beginning of the year which was about two weeks ago now it was fine to feel this way. The reason both girls received a free period was because they were the smartest females of the school and they both decided early on to get their tough classes out of the way early.

So for the first two years at Shikon High they had long days with no lunches to reap the benefits of having a lunch and a free period it got them out of school early or so it should have. The mistake that always happened for both girls was that someone always attempted to feel them up, sometimes females did this to Bulma since being seen in the newspaper with girls and guys, or some chick attempts to fight for their man.

It always ended badly for their counterpart which landed them in detention, which took away the privilege of them leaving early. Kagome essentially was not a fighter but she knew how to hold her own against people.

At the moment though she knew where Bulma was within the huge school on the second floor in a lab. Kagome knew it was Bulma's passion to be a famous scientist like her father Thomas Briefs, the inventor of the capsule. Which is a pill like compartment that can store huge items, all someone would have to do is place the small capsule near a big item or small then press the button and boom your items are safely stored for future use.

Some capsules can have passwords like the one she brought to school last week. Bulma was always striving to do better than her father in her own way and would also have her father's company after college. Hopefully she would have her father's company if nothing else from this school or local newspapers showed up.

Kagome went to room 206 where she knew her former friend would be with one goal in mind them to finally talk if only for a minute. She opened the door to the bare room to see a guard sitting in front and Bulma in the middle of the room cleaning beakers.

The guard was usually in certain classrooms where it was a free period for the few students like her and Bulma who were waiting on another class. Waving the guard off she walked over to the teen who was starting to get ready.

"Good Morning Bulma" She said as she approached the girl.

"Is there something you want Kagome, hmm…let me guess that project we're supposed to work on is that correct" She asked looking up.

"Yes Bulma that is correct, for once can we be civilized about it"

"Really, civilized that's how you want us to be Kagome, I'm sorry I just can't be that way ever with you. I almost don't even want to work with you on this paper and it was the reason why I didn't show up Tuesday, I feel that it is a waste of time for us to all be in a group that will end in destruction, I mean just look at the guys one look at each other and they are fighting, Miroku is no different-" She didn't finish her sentence as Kagome held her hand up stopping her.

"Very well Bulma I get it and I agree with you to a point however I think there is a reason why we are together on this. In truth we are always together even if we do not get along. Kaede in her own way may have placed us together because we were the only people not in her class that day but it doesn't mean that we aren't the best at English and Shop classes we can be amazing if we truly put out minds to it Bulma, we just have to try" Blue eyes clashed with blue as Kagome finished her statement. She knew she was right this time for some reason this year would be different, she could feel it in her bones. Things were going to change and they were going to be a part of that change, she just knew it.

"I'm not your friend Kagome, I don't trust you"

"And that's fine Bulma, gone are that days I cry over our friendship, you can hate and not trust me all you want if it makes you feel better, but for now I need you to be a part of this, for us to at least get along for now. Please Bulma help us, you are a genius and we need your mind to get us all out of here"

"You do know that you are a genius too, right?" Bulma said looking over that paper. The paper had some good starting points.

"Yes but two geniuses are better than one don't you think?" She countered back.

"I guess you have a point, let me see the paper I'll sign it and I assume there will be a meeting to discuss everything further"

"Yes, you know me well should I question that" She said looking at her former friend smiling.

"No I just know that it is something I would do" She said signing the paper she handed it back to her.

"Now I have 30 minutes' left Kagome did you want to join me today or just sit here because I have to work until my next class" Bulma said as she put on her googles. Kagome decided to watch Bulma work this time because she needed all the thinking time she could get…Chi-Chi was the final person on the list. Kagome knew because of everything she would be the hardest.

* * *

7th Period-End of Detention

The final person on her list Chi-Chi was walking briskly to her vehicle past everyone else. Kagome walked in back of her waiting to see if she would stay and watch the game or something. Not her cousin Chi-Chi threw her book bag in the car got in and started to leave. It was at that moment Kagome had to stop her although she had no right to, running to her car she pulled at the passenger door for her attention.

Rolling down her window she said, "WHAT DO YOU WANT KAGOME" Yelling at her.

"To talk to you about the paper" She said sighing.

"Is that all you wanted to talk about the paper you could have called me when I got home and told me…oh wait that's right you aren't talking to me. So give me a reason why I shouldn't just drive off and say the hell with this damn paper, screw graduating"

"Because you don't want to no matter what's going on between us, you don't want to not graduate" She gauged Chi-Chi's reaction on the matter and saw her expression soften. Chi-Chi unlocked the passenger door and let Kagome in.

Both girls were thinking about their situations of the past when Kagome decided to break the ice. "Why did you do it Chi-Chi, why was Bulma more important than me that you just took her side?" She said waiting on her cousin's response. Kagome was sad that she no longer had her best friend Bulma but for her family to just side with her made her feel so out of place.

"Because she needed me more Kagome and I don't mean that in the way you're thinking but the way Bulma sometimes is. There are times where she has no filter, doesn't care who she hurts or she doesn't realize it" Chi-Chi looked over at her cousin with tears in her eyes and continued.

"Now she realizes herself more because she has no one on her side but at the time I knew you could hold your own with or without us she could not. You were and are the cool, calm, cousin, the logical one if you want to go there, she was not, she was and is very smart and so are you but she could become a brat in certain situations" She stopped herself for a moment her brown eyes looking directly at Kagome's more tearful blue ones.

"I mean this from the heart Kagome, the best thing that could have happened to all of us was Tsubaki and Naraku breaking us up, I mean I don't condone how the bitch did it but it gave me time to think, now I didn't want to lose my cousin but maybe that was for the best I just wish that you stop holding this against me"

"Chi-Chi I- "

"What Kagome, that I didn't feel the pain too that at our family reunions when we didn't even speak to each other. Well I did but I learned to get past them to survive every single day in this hellhole now tell me more about this paper so that I can go home" She said as Kagome pulled out the paper for her to look over. Chi-Chi silently looked over the paper happy to finally have that out in the open.

Now maybe she could get her cousin back, she knew Kagome was a forgiving person heck she was a forgiving person but for now they could be two people working on a paper to graduate.

"It will take a little time Chi to get back to that point, Ok?"

"I understand and please know that it will take me time also, right now though let's get this paper out of the way"

"Right let's do that" She saw Chi-Chi Sign the paper and knew that the final piece of the puzzle was complete.

Except… "Hey Chi-Chi you will be around for the next meeting right I'm going to call everyone for details."

"Ok I'll expect your call this time, she stopped to smile at her cousin, now get out of my car Kagome"

Kagome took the hint and got out finally finished with all of the signatures in her hand. She was satisfied for now waiting for the ball to drop with all of the promises she made, hoping the guys wouldn't fight and the girls all got along. Kagome walked to her car and started to wait for Miroku who she knew would be coming out any minute with jocks on his tail.

* * *

Friday Morning- 2nd period

Kagome was happy because the first part of all of this this was over. She wanted to do a happy dance she whispered to Sango who was in her class this period.

"Hey Sango…Sango" She said trying to get her attention.

"What" She whispered so loudly that she was surprised the teacher didn't catch them. Sango didn't know it was Kagome speaking to her until she turned her head to the side, her facial expression softened. Kagome smiled at her.

"Hey I have all of the signatures for today and will present it to Kaede, it took a couple of days and promises from the guys but I did it" She showed the paper to Sango with all of the signatures. She also reprinted the top copy with all of their names.

"That's great hopefully we will do good, were there any problems with me coming up with the ideas"

"No everyone loved the ideas we are going to use now we just have to plan the meetings and get to work"

"Sounds great Kags"

"Hey a nick name thanks"

"Ladies is there something you want to say to the class since it has to be more important than my lecture" The teacher said as he looked at them. Both girls looked sheepishly at the teacher.

"No it's fine we'll be quiet continue please" Kagome said as she waited for the teacher to start again. The teacher turned around writing a problem on the board. Both girls look at each other with smirks on their faces then started doing their work. That look wasn't unnoticed to Kikyo who look at the girls frowning in the back.

'Tsubaki needs to know about this soon, this is not good' She turned to her work with that thought on her mind.

5th Period English

Kaede looked at her class and she could say that everyone was here today. 'It must be because of the game today' She thought. Game days meant the usual fights didn't start because that was the only time Coach Mushin was rough on the boys and would keep them out of the game no matter how good you were on game days if you got into fights you weren't in the game.

So she was lucky that she had all of her students here today that she started on the assignments given to her students last week. She would have to thanks Totosai again for this opportunity to help all of her seniors every year they presented these projects. For now, though…

"Good Afternoon class it looks like everyone is here today, she said looking over at the guys who were glaring at each other, As you all know the first draft of your paper is due today, I only need one person per group to come up and tell me and your peers what you decided to work on, a synopsis if you will"

She stopped and heard some groans then continued, "Now since my previous class has already presented their project the last three groups of this class will present their ideas and turn in the paper. I will start with group four please will someone come up"

All of the students watch as Kaede called the student of group four who's project needed a little work. The student stated that they would have more for the second draft due two months from now and took their seats. The next group came which screamed popular crew in this case Kagura presented the small scale 1910 vehicle, it's uses then and how it could be used now when they completed it. Kaede was surprised at the project in awe at how they would accomplish it but kept the last part to herself.

And finally group six, she was skeptical at first when she assigned this to the kids who always shared detention together but maybe just maybe she would be wrong and they got along. She called for the final group to come forward and she saw Kagome get up to the front of the class.

"Good Afternoon, our project will involve a catapult and guillotine, we all felt that both items on a small scale will satisfy the requirements needed for the project. It will display the uses of the past and the present. Here you go Ms. Kaede the paper" She said as she gave the paper to Kaede. Like the last group she was impressed she wanted to know how they would pull off two projects with the group being so volatile.

She had to be sure she had the right team.

"This project like the last project has promise to be sure I have group six as Vegeta Ouji, Miroku Mori-Higurashi, Chi-Chi King, Kagome Higurashi, Sesshoumaru Tashio, Ayame Maeda, Goku Son, Bulma Briefs, Sango Hamasaki, and Koga Sasaki"

"Yes, that's correct"

"I must say that this will be interesting, I will be rooting for you guys, you may take your seat Kagome" She saw Kagome go to her seat but not before passing notes to her team member as she passed by. Usually she would be angry that notes were being passed but she knew it was for this class she let it slide.

She saw the looks of the other class members with frowns on their faces why she didn't know or continue to reflect on it. She saw the clock signaling that it was time for her class to end so she waited another minute for the bell to ring. Yes, she would see how this year went for these students…

Miroku looked at all of the newly received attention placed on them and he didn't like it much. He along with everyone from their group stayed behind.

Not knowing what else to say he said, "We are now the freak show, ladies and gentlemen"

Everyone turned to him frowning then waited for Kagome to speak.

"Alright so it looks like we have some more time on the second of four installments guys so I say we meet again next month at my place to start on measurements and work in the second draft of the paper, Ok?"

They all mumbled 'sure' and left. Kagome left after say goodbye to the girls and went to the game to see the winning team

"Should we be scared Naraku" That was Kikyo behind him looking at the usual detention teens leave together.

"Of what Kikyo of a group that will fail and not graduate, no they are not my biggest concern at the moment" He said but didn't seem so confident about the outcome of this, the group, he didn't know if it would defeat them or not.

"Yes Kikyo stop being a pussy they won't last long together and we just have to keep the ball rolling like we have been doing Ok"

"Yeah I mean Sesshoumaru and Vegeta what are the odds that they are going to work well on this project" Bankotsu said laughing but stopped at Naraku's glare.

"You do remember that they were friends before right?" Naraku said as he looked at his friend. He couldn't believe he just said that really, who didn't know about Sesshoumaru and Vegeta's friendship before the 9th grade.

"Look I'm surprised they even put together a paper" Kagura said supporting her brother and Tsubaki.

"Don't worry guys if nothing else we have something entertaining to look forward to 5th period" Tsubaki said as they walked towards the gym.

* * *

End of Chapter 7

I hope I did not offend anyone with this chapter but it is complete. Thanks again.


	9. Chapter 8

Takeover

Chapter 8 Revelations and Football

I do not own InuYasha or Dragon Ball Z or its characters. Thanks

Friday Night-The Night of the Football Game

One would think with all of the people in crowds, parents and students alike that no one who even dare to do anything to anyone, well except Miroku, Kagura Bankotsu, Renkotsu, and Naraku in the bleachers.

Every time the ball was thrown a pivotal play was made screams unheard of would filter through. No one heard them of course it was the perfect distraction for they had finally caught up with the monk that always seemed to cause him them so much trouble.

"Really is that all you got, you hit like a girl" Miroku said as Renkotsu hit him with a right hook across the jaw again. Miroku fell to the ground while Naraku took the time to kick him in the stomach twice.

"Ahhh Fuc- "He started to say but couldn't finish as Bankotsu stomped his back kicking him on the ground. He held his foot there holding Miroku down.

"Is this good enough for you guys?" He said as he raised his foot off of his back just to push him down again.

"Sister do you think he learned his lesson" He ask Kagura since she and some other females were hit with old water balloons. When they got back home it took a few days to get the smell out of her hair and off her body needless to say she was not happy. Naraku almost couldn't stomach his sister for a moment during that time.

"Does the monk ever learn his lesson" She countered as she also kicked him in the side.

"Well, Monk you do learn you lesson will you stop going after us?" She asked and Bankotsu let him come up.

"What do you think?" He said as they all shook their heads Renkotsu was about to hit him again when Naraku stopped him.

"You know you spend all of this time against us when you can be with us Miroku. Let me rephrase that it would be a benefit for you to join us. You have nothing, are nothing without friends which you have none really unless you count that cue ball you use to help you and that doesn't count for much"

"He counts more than you ever know. And let me rephrase this for you I. Will. Never. Join. You and your horrible crew as Kagome calls you. If anything I will fight for what I believe in and that is not the true mastermind of all of the hell I have endured all of these years. It's funny people always believes that Tsubaki keeps everyone in line but I know you do"

"So please continue to kick my ass but you will never take away what I believe is going to happen…change and you won't know what to do with it- "He didn't finish when Naraku punched him in the chest and stomach numerous times to get him to stop. When he finished Miroku somehow looked at him and smiled. Which pissed Naraku off more the teen was right the smoke screen was Tsubaki he was the true target to look for. All of the ideas given to Tsubaki came from him, his planning got him where he was today. So no Miroku would not benefit his cause at least not this time.

"As my sister stated before have you learned your lesson?" He said looking at him struggle to get to his knees.

Looking up them and holding his side he said, "Yeah sure next time I'll be sure to hit you both harder"

With one more swift kick ribs they walk away from him. Bankotsu yelled out to him, "See you next time Monk"

"This. Isn't. Over" were the last words they left. He attempted to pull himself up off of the ground, he was dizzy but he could make it to Kagome since she was here today. He just hoped he made it to her in time.

* * *

Alone in the parking lot as he smoked a cigarette. Naraku had to ponder the words the Monk said as he was enjoying his payback for the pie in the face from that punk. He was essentially correct that he was the true master mind of all of this. His counter-part Tsubaki was useful but also greedy.

He knew how to use these things to his advantage, after all his father was the epitome of greed and misery. But how did Miroku of all people figure it all out was beyond him. After his failed first attempt at Kagome he went rouge so to speak, before he was an easy going person with nothing to lose but a chance to one day leave the hellhole of his home.

He didn't get how his father hated people for a living it was like he fed on it. He didn't want to be a part of it until he invited Kagome over for a class project. He always had a thing for spiders and had to know everything about them he even let the non-poisonous ones' crawl around the room to figure out what made them tic.

A weird hobby but one he liked nonetheless, he invited Kagome over elated to have her over and thanking his lucky stars that his teacher was generous to have gave him the most popular girl in school.

He invited her to his room and that's where the weirdness between them began. She held her tongue the entire time but knew she was uncomfortable with his collection. So much so that she demanded that she not stay paired up with spider boy but the new kid removed from a private school InuYasha.

If the bitch hadn't announced it all over school, he would have been able to save face. Since she didn't care about his feelings and he was now the laughing stock of the school he soon knew how his father felt. He wanted her to feel as bad as he did over her and over being a school joke but didn't know how at the time. Until Tsubaki who had also became a laughing stock when her advances were stopped by InuYasha who like all of the boys of middle school adored Kagome's 'good nature.'

So when he heard Tsubaki rant about how she should be the popular girl among other things he caught up with her and the struck a deal. More so he gave her new ideas on help her become popular and in the end they would make Kagome pay. Tsubaki had more people on her list that she wanted to get rid of and for giggles he also found a way to go after a long time rival of the family Sesshoumaru.

Everything started to go their way, gone was the laid back guy that had a meaningless crush on a girl who didn't deserve it, in the end he was the bad guy the man who wanted everyone to feel his misery.

'Change, he said change' Can it be that the monk is correct that change is coming. He stated that he felt it when he was Tsubaki and he wanted her to focus. But since English class he got the feeling from the group…their group that things could change and the last thing he wanted was for everyone else to figure it out.

He walked to his car as the only thought popped up in his head.

'For now I will monitor them and make sure they can't figure out that it was all me' He said as he walked to his car and left.

* * *

The Football Game

It was the first time the Demon Dogs were down 10-14 and it looked like the championship streak was going to end against the Eagles unless they found a way to get a touchdown. As much as Coach Mushin had to admit the Eagles were a better team than he thought. He knew at this moment that he had to make some changes, he also knew that later the boys may not like him much.

He also hated to admit that they probably could have been better if his lead stars didn't hate each other so much that at times they were counter-productive. How they won at times was almost unbelievable, Vegeta dominated the offense and Sesshoumaru controlled the defense, with Goku grudgingly assisting Vegeta as the quarterback. It seemed after 3 years the other team finally found a weakness so he had to switch up his strategy for the sake of keeping his future championship.

He started already placing Vegeta as a linebacker much to Sesshoumaru's dismay, but he had stopped the team from getting a touchdown, now he would make another change because he needed one more touchdown before he lost it in the final seconds of the fourth quarter.

"All right team listen up, here is the plan Sesshoumaru I want you on offense for this play- "

"WHAT- "

Ignoring Vegeta he continued, "I want Sesshoumaru to switch with Jordan, Vegeta I want you to fake run"

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND, _Sesshoumaru runs defense not offense_ " Vegeta said whispering the last part.

"I know Vegeta but I want to win this game we are well within field goal range and I feel that we can win it, now Sesshoumaru has no problem running the ball. Goku be ready for this play it will be a little different for you but manageable." He saw Goku nod at him when he finished.

"But…"

"Vegeta if you don't like it then switch back out with Jordan" He said effectively stopping Vegeta's rant. Vegeta growled and mumbled walking to the field. His counter-part Goku smirked at him then ran to the field with him.

Goku went into his usual stance and shouted, "Red 42, 31 ready, HIKE" Dropping back he faked giving the ball to Vegeta as the other team always went after him running for the ball, he went to the side of the field he saw Sesshoumaru wide open with no person covering him and threw the ball before going down. It was a shot that no one expected as Sesshoumaru caught it and ran straight to the touchdown surprising everyone.

An eruption of cheers flowed from the stands as the Demons won the game after going back and hitting the extra point. Other players came over and congratulated Sesshoumaru for the job well done. Vegeta took off his helmet and threw it to the ground on the change made. He headed to the locker room pissed because that should have continued to be his moment.

* * *

Sango heard the moans as she was leaving from the bleachers on the left side. She walked under them to find that Miroku was in bad shape against the wall. She ran back in the front of the fence to get a guard, originally she wanted to leave and wait for her mom outside so that she wouldn't draw attention to the other students but once she heard the moans she attempted to find the source. Once she saw that the guard and paramedic were there she left. Sango had seen Miroku get away most times but she never saw him in bad shape like today.

She saw her mother with Kohaku waiting in the car. She only knew of two people who could catch and beat Miroku, it took her back to a memory she thought she forgot.

 _Tsubaki's party was great she was drunk and Kikyo found some weed to help the buzz, she was all set. She set down her drink not even listening to Kagura talk she was feeling so good that she decided to travel the Muso mansion for fun. She walked upstairs to the balcony she looked at while coming in earlier. And looked at the stars, she was in heaven until she heard Naraku behind her._

" _I didn't know that you would be up here" She said turning back around to gaze again._

" _It's my house why wouldn't I?" He questioned as he walked closer to her. All of the sudden she felt uncomfortable but tried not to show it._

" _But to answer your question I'm here to gaze with you. You know I love looking at the stars also" He said as he instantly saw her start to get more comfortable. It was at this moment he knew he could get her out of the way, Tsubaki had already gained her trust by his guidance now it was his turn to put the nail in the coffin._

 _He moved to the side of her looking at the sky. He didn't lie he did like looking at the stars knowing the constellations but he had plan to fulfill for now. Placing his hand on her waist he started again._

" _Sango this is a beautiful night and I am with a beautiful girl so how about we make this night special, just the two of us no one else has to know" He said looking into her brown eyes._

" _I dunno maybe we should go back"_

" _What was the comment to much"_

" _No I just-"_

" _Stay here with me I have some more liquor I brought for just the two of us we could finish it and talk"_

Sango shuttered as they were going home of the memory. All she remembered the next day was the photos Naraku had already posted in the school newspaper of just her naked and the principal at the time suspending her and the student who placed the photos in the paper, her parents not speaking to her in a week.

She looked out of the window with a stray tear coming out of her eye as she thought of two things, the first was Miroku and if he was alright, the next was some way to remember what else happened that night…

* * *

The game was over and everyone had left for the most part except the for the white SUV parked far in the back of the parking lot. Usually the only vehicles left in the parking lot are those from the game from the coach to the other players still celebrating.

Waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike Tsubaki, Kyokotsu, Kikyo, joined by Banlotsu and Renkotsu moments later as they got in the car they looked at the handy work they just finished on Goku's car. It was too bad Koga took the bus and they couldn't find Sesshoumaru's or Vegeta's cars…for the moment.

"Hey here he comes" One of them said as Goku reached his blue luxury car.

Goku stood for a couple of minutes just assessing the work, then clinched his hands making them into fists. This time it looked like they egged the car, when it happened for the first game he was angry but not that surprised of who did it.

Then it started happening every other week for the last 3 years, with the biggest vandalism happening to his vehicle at the beginning and the last game of the season, this had to end at some point.

He kicked a bottle nearby in an attempt to control his anger. He opened the front door and threw his bag in while hearing some team members shake their heads at the unnecessary destruction and others laugh at his misfortune. At the end of the parking lot Vegeta pulled his red car out laughing at all the all the way home he surmised.

"Goku, are you alright?" Sesshoumaru asked as he drove up near his vehicle. Goku didn't know his game and didn't want to find out.

"What is it to you"

"Nothing really but your car, it seems to always get egged or something else random, so I'll leave you with a word of advice- "

"I don't need it Sesshoumaru, leave me the hell alone" He said as he got in the vehicle. He was about to close the door but stopped when he looked at the teen who fought him on every turn.

"Usually, I'd fluff off that statement then leave but I do really want to help out this time. So just listen, they are able to target you easily because you park your vehicle in an assessable place where they can easily strike.

Despite what I think about you and the Douche Koga, you have to be smarter than this it's what Vegeta who parks his vehicle at the end of the parking lot laughing at you at this moment would do, I happen to have access to my mother's parking lot area where it doesn't get hit at all, unless I am late then I park it around the corner. Maybe you should do the same Kakkarot" He left Goku after that to ponder his own thoughts forgetting that he said his first name.

'Maybe I'll do this instead' He thought as she started his vehicle and drove off.

Tsubaki was pissed at the exchange from Sesshoumaru and Goku that she almost couldn't contain it. She growled at their plan and again Sesshoumaru ruining it.

"Really was he really talking to that druggie, is he going to get high" Bankotsu said as he looked at the exchange.

"No but he is really starting to get on my nerves" Tsubaki said as she frowned at them.

"Well Goku was really pissed off this time, more so than usual" Kikyo said attempting to calm her friend down.

"Yeah and it's too bad that we couldn't get Sesshoumaru or Vegeta but with Vegeta's location we found tonight they could get him next week" Renkotsu said as they looked at the end of the parking lot.

"Yeah I can't wait to see both reactions when we get them both, hey let's get them at the same time just to see their reaction"

"Oh you will, they may have gotten outsmarted us tonight but they will find out they should have let us have our fun now instead of later. But enough about them we have some parties that are begging us to crash Naraku and Kagura said they would meet us at the first house. They should have known better to not invite us, maybe after we crush their dreams they will invite us next time" She said with a wide smirk while the others just laughed, yes they were going to have a fun night.

* * *

Present Day

"Rin honey, it's time for bed your two hours are up" She heard he mother say as she was getting to the good part of the story. She put the journal down on her desk and was getting ready to go to bed when she saw her sister napping in the middle of the bed.

Rin didn't know why her sister did this but her biggest reason was 'monsters' as she always told her big sister. Rin though just thought that she wanted to be nearest to her big sister because she was afraid to be alone in her room. She couldn't recall when she was like this at her age. But she wanted her bed and her little sister Aiko was hogging her spot. As she climbed the bed she gently nudged her to wake up.

"Hey kiddo you have to go to bed now ok?" She said and looked at tear filled golden eyes like her dad's but black hair like her and mom.

"Do I have to sister?" She asked softly as she frowned. It almost made Rin feel bad for her…almost.

"Mom! Aiko is in here again, how can I go to bed if she is here"

Kagome came into her daughter's room and looked at Aiko in her sister's bed again. In a way she felt sorry for his youngest daughter because she was afraid of her room even with the new night lights she won't go to sleep. A lot of times she knew she just wanted to be with her big sister. Kagome thought about something…Rin's punishment.

"Tell you what Rin I'll lift some of the punishment of you helping Bulma and coming straight to you room with no electronics being used if you let your sister sleep with you tonight. You know how scared your sister is at the moment."

She could tell Rin was pondering the situation a bit.

"Alright she can stay but I want some TV privileges back and she can stay for the rest of the week" Rin said as Aiko giggled. At four she knew that Rin gave their mom a hard time but at the same time mom allowed it too. It was always fun to watch them since when she grew older she wanted to be just like Rin at the moment she did have her father wrapped around her finger.

"No giggling and come on let's go to bed ok."

"Ok sister, love you."

"I love you too now let's sleep." Rin said as she pulled the covers over her sister and her. Kagome looked on at her daughters with happiness in her heart as she cut off the lights.

She had one thing to say to her though, "Rin, remember Trunks comes by tomorrow"

"Alright mom."

"Goodnight girls." She said as she closed the door and headed to her room where Sesshoumaru was waiting with some fun treats…

End of Chapter 8

I've got nothing yet but have a nice day….


End file.
